The New King of Demons and Future Hokage
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto after suffering for so long. Finally has the chance to change his life for the better. This is the story of Naruto living his new life as a hanyou. Harem-ish Naruto, lots of lemons, Naruto x Fem Kyuubi is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 days after the genin exams. The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki was able to stop the traitor Mizuki. He also found out that he was the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko.

For him everything started to make sense. The mob chases, beatings, excessively charged food, banned from certain stores, the hate of the villagers. It all was beginning to make sense to Naruto.

While he did think about it during his fight with Mizuki. He never really actually thought about it in depth until now. All the times he asked the third hokage why people hated him. The old man always told him that people just didn't understand him. It never made sense to Naruto and he would get fed up with Sarutobi at times because of it.

Fortunately he could tell by looking in his eyes that it pained the old man that he couldn't tell him the truth. Once Naruto actually thought of some reasons why he wasn't told. It made sense to keep it under the wraps. Naruto didn't know how he would've reacted if he had heard this while he was younger. He probably would've began assuming the worse.

Thankfully Naruto got an idea one day. The blond used the henge technique to go to the library to read up on some subjects. Before he was in Iruka's class. The academy instructors would purposely make sure he didn't know the material or he would have harder test and assignments than the other kids in his class.

Now many believed Naruto to be a stupid, irresponsible, loud mouth brat. While the loud mouth part was true. Everything else was not. Naruto is not stupid, he's a lot smarter than what people give him credit for. Naruto made sure to use him time wisely in the library. He learned how to cook for himself. The history of the shinobi world. He developed a better vocabulary. He even learned about the muscles and other important things about the human body.

He mainly focused on catching up with the basics of human life. Naruto didn't have no one to really sit down with him and teach him those things. The old man was mostly busy. Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi helped out when they could. But it just wasn't enough.

Naruto didn't learn much about the shinobi arts. But he did find 2 books on sealing and another book about chakra control. As Naruto started reading more and developing his intellect. He was able to figure out that he couldn't control his chakra very well. At least that's what he was able to find out from the book about chakra.

The blond also knew that he wasn't the fox. Thanks to those sealing books and books in the library. He knew the difference from the beast and it's container. Although it still blew his mind to find out he was the holder of the strongest of the tailed beast. It also made sense as to why he had terrible chakra control. He had too much chakra to control. So during the last year of the academy, the blond worked on his chakra control. It still needed work but it was better than before.

Naruto also learned the shadow clone jutsu yesterday due to looking in the forbidden scroll. He also knew the secret to it. The user learns whatever the clone does once it dispels. All of the clones experience is transferred to the user. He would definitely make used of that little fact if it meant it could help him become a stronger ninja.

The blond decided that he wanted to try to meet the fox itself. It wasn't any point of trying to avoid it since they would definitely meet one day. So here he was in his room, sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate somewhat. Although he didn't really know what he was doing. Naruto was hoping that something would just happen.

Luckily for him he felt himself being pulled into something. Once he opened his eyes, he was in a sewer. In front of him was a huge cage. In that cage it looked like a orange-reddish outline of some beast locked inside it. He could hear it growling. Naruto knew exactly who this beast was.

"So you're the k-kyuubi?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Kyuubi opened her eyes. The lighting in the sewer got a bit brighter and the blond was able to see her fully. "Yes I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The strongest of the tailed beast and queen of Makai." She answered.

"Wait queen? You're a girl?" Naruto wondered with his head tilted slightly.

"Yes I am a woman. Is that a problem?" Kyuubi asked in a threatening tone.

"N-no! Not at all. I only asked because from it was a bit surprising. I didn't even know you had a gender." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Heh relax kit. I'm just messing with you. I've been waiting to meet you for awhile now actually. But before we talk more. Let me change into my human form so we can talk eye to eye." Kyuubi said.

"H-human form?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes we demon have a human form. Just watch." With that she bursted into smoke. Once the smoke cleared. The blond looked up and was shocked to say the least.

Kyuubi was a slim woman. She had nice curves to her body and her ass was one of the biggest Naruto has ever seen so far. No Naruto isn't a pervert but even he has stared at girls from time to time. Kyuubi was also a few inches taller than Naruto. Maybe around 5'4 while Naruto was 5'1. Her face was immaculate. She had crimson hair with crimson colored slit eyes. Overall she was beautiful. Naruto didn't even think beautiful was enough to describe her. The one thing that really threw Naruto off was that she was completely naked. Why? He didn't know but he wasn't going to necessarily complain about it if she didn't have an issue with it. The blond could feel his face heat up from a blush that crept onto it. Hell his heart was beating fast too.

Kyuubi smirked. "Well kit how do I look?" She asked as she was posing for him a bit.

"You look absolutely beautiful. I've never met anyone as pretty as you before." Naruto said honestly while still blushing.

On the outside Kyuubi was still smirking at him with confidence. While on the inside she was jumping with joy. 'Great he thinks I'm attractive. Now all he needs to do is prove he can satisfy me and Naruto-kun will be my mate.' Kyuubi thought to herself. "Aw you're not bad looking yourself kit." Kyuubi replied.

"Thank you." Naruto wasn't used to getting compliments like that. Especially from girls considering that most girls he went to the academy with saw him nothing more than a loser. It didn't help that Sakura constantly belittled him and hit him every time he tried to talk to her. Even when he didn't ask her on dates and just try to talk to him she was still like that. Ino wasn't as bad while she didn't think much of Naruto. She didn't belittle him all the time. Sometimes Ino and Naruto would talk at her family flower shop whenever Naruto comes to buy things for his garden. Hinata was a bit weird to Naruto. She was extremely nice and caring. But she had a confidence issue. Not to mention that she stalks Naruto from time to time. Yes Naruto knows she does it but he doesn't say nothing about it because he doesn't want her to freak out. She also fainted a lot which was another thing Naruto found weird about her. While all three girls were the best looking in his class. None of them hold a candle to Kyuubi. Even some of the most attractive older kunoichi or civilians females that Naruto saw didn't compare to the demon queen in front of him.

"So kit what made you wanna come see me? I know you just found out about me being sealed inside of you not even 24 hours ago. I would've assumed you wouldn't want to see me any time soon." Kyuubi questioned.

"Well before I answer that. I just have a quick question. Is Kyuubi you're real name?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but just laughed. "Heh didn't think you would ask that so soon. No Kyuubi is just a title that I was given over the years. My actually name is Kurami."

Naruto smiled a bit. "That's a cute name. Mind if I call you Kura-chan or Kura?" Naruto wondered.

Kurami blushed a bit. "Sure I don't mind."

"Ok well Kura-chan I just wanted to see how you really are. I mean all I've ever heard was that you were a demon of mass destruction and that you were killed off by the fourth hokage. Honestly people judge me as your reincarnation while they don't even know me. It sucks having to deal with it all the time. I hate feeling so lonely. I know I have a few people who are there for me but it's not like I can spend a lot of time with them. Every time I leave one of them the pain of being alone always comes back. So I thought about a lot last night. I know you attacked the village all those years ago. But maybe there's something more to you. I mean there's always two sides to every story. So what I'm trying to say is that I just wanted to get to know you and possibly if you're ok with it befriend you." Naruto explained.

Kurami was surprised. It took a lot to surprise her and she's watched over Naruto ever since he was born. She knows how he is but this is not what she was expecting to hear from him so soon. Sure she wanted him as a mate but she thought she was going to have to manipulate him a bit over time to get to that point. It also brought a feeling in her chest that she hasn't felt ever since her last time talking to Kushina. That was happiness. Kurami smiled. "Wow you certainly are an odd one. I mean your mother was too but you definitely take the cake. It's not too many humans who would be willing to hear a demon's side of the story. Well we have plenty of time to spare so I guess I can tell you some things." Kurami voiced.

"Wait you knew my mom? You know who my parents are?" Naruto asked with shock and hope in his tone.

"Yes I do. Now normally I wouldn't care about things like this but don't blame that old monkey. All he was trying to do was protect you from the enemies your parents made over the years. Especially your father. I suspect only a few select people actually know who your parents are. But anyways your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the legendary Red hot blooded habanero aka Red death. Also my former container. Your father was none other than Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage and Yellow flash." Kurami answered.

Naruto just sat there taking it all in. He finally knew who his parents were. "Did they love me?" He asked.

Kurami smiled. "It wasn't a day that went by that they didn't talk about you once your mother found out she was pregnant. They loved you unconditionally from the moment they knew about you. Kushina would often talk to me about you. She was one of the few humans I actually liked. And the first one I trusted 100%. We were very close to one another. Me and your father was on good terms. The man did earn my respect. For a human he was a very strong man."

Naruto let a few tears fall from his eyes. He finally knew he wasn't abandoned and that he was loved. It made a lot of the pain in his heart go away.

Kurami just watched and waited until he was ok. A part of her wanted to go hug him but she decided against it. If she's patient enough she might be able to get that and then some.

The blond wiped his tears away and gave a true genuine smile to Kurami. The red head blushed again but blushed even more when the boy gave her a tight hug. "Thank you Kura-chan, you don't know how much it means to hear that. After being told my parents didn't love me and abandoned me for so long I've been told by the villagers that my parents abandoned me and no one could ever love me. It didn't bother me the last couple years but when I was younger it used to really get to me." Naruto explained.

Kurami hugged him back. "Your welcome kit. And don't ever listen to those fucking ignorant humans. They don't know anything. Instead of believing in your father skills. The bastards thought of you as my reincarnation. You were a child and they tried to kill you numerous of times. I don't know how many times I've had to heal your wounds but I didn't care. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that the seal is tight and if I forcefully try to break out you would die. I would too just not as soon. I'm sure I would've got out of this seal and wiped out this entire village out of existence. Your parents last wish was to see you as a hero by stopping my rampage. But they disregarded it. It infuriates me just seeing them harm you." Kurami admitted. It was a part of her that didn't know if she would like Naruto. Even if he was her best friends kid. Kurami doesn't trust humans so easily. But that didn't matter anymore. She knew that she wanted to be apart of his life.

Naruto moved his head back and looked at her. When he went to hug her. He forgot at the moment of time that she was naked. The blond realized it as she was talking but was surprised that she didn't try to kill him. For some reason it felt right hugging Kurami. Even though he just met her. She makes him feel at peace. He had a blush on his face still. "Uh sorry for hugging you while your naked. Also thank you for your kind words as well as healing me all of those times. But can you answer two things for me. First is why are you naked and second is can you explain to me what happened on the day you attacked the village." He asked as he let go of the hug.

Kurami who was a bit disappointed he pulled away from the hug but was jumping with joy inside due to reading his thoughts answered with a smile. "Sure why not. Although I have a lot to tell you besides that. It's a bit of a history lesson."

"That's fine it's not like I have anywhere to be." The boy said.

"Ok well here's what happened that made me attack. On the day of your birth, a man known as Madara Uchiha appeared in the village. Your birth date was kept a secret from everybody except the old monkey, two of the sannin, the old monkey's wife, your father's student and the anbu who were guarding the room. Somehow he found out about it and took you from your parents and threatened that he would kill you if your father didn't step away from your mother. As I said earlier your mother was my previous container. A female jinchuuriki's seal weakens greatly during child birth. Your father was also there to keep the seal intact. While I wasn't trying to escape. The seal still needs to be strong enough to contain my chakra. Anyways your father was able to save you but your mother was kidnapped. Madara was able to used some sort of jutsu to get her out of the village. He used his sharingan to put me under a strong genjutsu and extracted me from your mother. Somehow he found a way to be able to use me as a summon without signing my contact. I don't remember much after that. But once your father broke the genjutsu. I saw what was going on and realized what happened. I was already very mad and the fact that I was put under a genjustu was very insulting. As well as seeing my best friend's condition. It wasn't exactly easy for me to calm down. Minato and Kyshins both tried to stop me. But I just couldn't listen to reason at the time due to my anger. Normally when a tailed beast is extracted from its host. The host dies due to the amount of chakra that was taken along with the strain on the body. Your mother however wasn't an Uzumaki for nothing. She survived the extraction and was able to move around. While I was rampaging, I accidentally swiped towards you. Your parents jumped in front of my hand to stop me and protect you. My nail went right through them. That instantly caused me to snap out of my rage and finally think clearly. I started to cry at what I had done. It wasn't so much as the village that bothered me. Like I said I don't like humans that much but your parents were special to me. It pained me knowing I killed my best friend and her husband but they didn't blame me. Kushina told me that she understood what was happening with me and asked me to watch over you and protect you. I agreed to do so. Your father then called upon the shinigami to seal me inside of you. Using that jutsu comes with the price of the users life. Kushina was already beyond saving so Minato sealed the last of his and your mother's chakra into the seal. It was so that even in death they were always with you." Kurami told him. She still couldn't forgive herself for killing her best friend.

Naruto had a few more tears drop but quickly wiped them away. "It's nice to know that they will always be with me. Hey isn't Madara Uchiha supposed to be dead. I mean in the books I've read. It was said that he died nearly 100 years ago after his battle with the first hokage."

"Yes you're right he's supposed to be but Madara was the only person to ever control me as he put me under a genjutsu before to aid him in battle against the first hokage. Even if it was said that he was dead. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up surviving that. But even then he still shouldn't have been alive since only Uzumaki's are known for having longevity like that. So it's possible he made sure that someone would continue his work while he was dead. It would have to be another Uchiha." Kurami growled.

"Don't worry Kura-chan I promise that one day I will kill him for using you like that. Plus basically he's the reason why my parents are dead and in a way is the reason why I'm hated by most of the villagers. He's so got an ass kicking coming from me." Naruto declared.

Kurami smiled and blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun. It means a lot to hear you say that."

'Kami she's so freaking cute.' Naruto thought to himself.

Kurami smirked at hearing his thoughts again. "Anyways how about I tell you about Makai and demons?"

The blond nodded. "Ok"

"Makai is the world where us demons live. My father was the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He's the man who created ninjutsu basically. His mother was the one who brought chakra into your world by eating the chakra fruit. Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki. My mother was the former queen of Makai who has long fallen, Juubi. My mother and father had fought one another. My father apparently saw my mother as a threat and when he defeated her. He made nine entities out of her. Those nine were me and my siblings. He raised us until he finally passed away. He also had two other sons by a human. They were known as Ashura and Indura. That's a story for another time but just know that your a reincarnation of his son Ashura. Meaning your a descendant of the Rikudo Sennin. Anyways after he died me and my siblings lived in Maki for awhile. It was agreed upon us that I would be the new queen of Makai since I am the strongest out of all of us by a long shot. Over the years we decided to return her to have some fun. We were captured by humans to be used as weapons and that was the beginning of jinchuuriki's. About Makai, demons of all kind reside there. It can be a pain in the ass for the weak since demons sometimes like to kill. Demon blood lust is greater than humans blood lust. But we can control ours. Some just choose not to. Whatever the humans told you about demons Naruto-kun don't believe it. In all honesty we're just like humans. The only difference is that we are stronger in every single aspect. Most demons just live their everyday lives. There are those who live among the humans in other villages or places in the world. Most humans can't even tell that they live among demons since most demons have a human form. Although in my opinion more fun things happened in Makai than here. But there are some good things that happens in your world." Kurami explained.

Naruto was in awe. To think that demons were actually just like humans was something. Now he definitely knew he made the right choice. While part of him knew that she could be lying to try to manipulate him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She really had no reason to lie to him. "Woah hopefully one day I'll be able to visit Makai. It sounds awesome." Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be sure to take you there. Now the answer to your first question is that I don't like wearing clothes. I prefer to be naked. Of course I'll wear clothes when the situation calls for it. But if not then I'm definitely not wearing clothes. It doesn't bother you does it Naruto-kun." She purred as she walked up to him swaying her hips.

The blond blushed profusely. "N-no I was just wondering that's all. I hope you take no offense to this but I really like your body." He said. 'Shit why did I say that? She's going to kill me.'

Kurami was giggled much to his confusion. "Good I'm glad that you do. There's also another thing you should know about me though Naruto-kun. I'm a sex addict. Meaning I like to have sex a lot. It's been a long time since I last done it since my past 2 containers have both been females who didn't go that way. I've had sex with a few demons before but I usually don't let them live afterwards. Male demons that aren't my mate don't get to have the chance of bragging about having sex with me. Females who are apart of my army are a different story though."

Naruto was no getting turned on by hearing her talk. He was having serious second thoughts about his crush Sakura. He didn't know why but he was starting to have a crush on Kurami instead. Silently wishing that he could be her mate but knowing that she probably would never let a human be her mate.

"Now Naruto I have a question for you. If you had the chance to turn your life around would you be willing to do anything to do it?" She asked.

Naruto thought about her question for a second. "Well as long as it doesn't involve harming those that I hold dear than yes." He answered.

"Good now look Naruto. As I said before I've been watching you for a long time. As I've watched you grow. I have come to respect your will to never give up. Through everything you've been through. You still stand tall and continue on with your life. Even if it was unfairly thrust upon you. You Naruto keep striving to push forward. It also helps that you're really fucking cute too. So here's my proposal to you. Become my mate and I shall grant you the power to do whatever you see fit. I would be making you a hanyou. A half human-half demon. I've been alive for a long time Naruto and I want to have a king by my side to rule over Makai together. You're probably thinking that I could've found one years before I was sealed the first time. I tried but no demons could satisfy or interest me enough. And you know I'm not fond of humans so I had given up on it. You however brought up that feeling of wanting to be with someone again. You're probably the only male human I would ever offer this option to. That itself should tell you how much I care about you. So what do you say Naruto-kun. If you become my mate you will become a powerful king. Not to mention you get to have sex with me and maybe some of my royal guards." Kurami told him.

Naruto was shocked at this offer. This was not what he was expecting to hear when he decided to meet a Kurami. Naruto had always wanted to grow strong to become the hokage. But now he was being offered to be king of the demon world. And becoming Kurami's mate. Plus the possibility of having sex with some of her royal guards. But if he had to be honest with himself. He could care less about any of that. He knew it was only one thing important to him out of this offer. "Kura-chan I appreciate your offer but you don't have to do all of that. Honestly I would be perfectly content with just being your mate. During this period of time as I got to know you more. I started to develop some feelings for you. It didn't help that your naked and more beautiful than any other girl I've seen before. But all I really want is to be with you. I mean I've always wanted a girlfriend. Although being mates is not like being husband or wife or lovers."

Kurami was really shocked now. She offered him power and he turned it down saying that he only wanted to be with her. Her chest fluttered as she felt beyond happy to hear his words. Naruto was a different case than the rest and she knew she made the right choice now. "I'm glad you feel that way about me Naruto-kun. But I still want you to become a hanyou and be the king. If you're going to be my mate then you need to become immortal. Even though Uzumaki's can live until their around 200-300 years old. That isn't much compared to a high class demon like me. I don't want you to die of old age when you could be with me fucking my brains out." Kurami told him the last part seductively.

That last part definitely caused Naruto to have a boner. "Well I guess becoming a powerful king won't be so bad. If that's what going to make you happy Kura-chan then I'll become a hanyou. But can you explain the pros and cons about it." Naruto asked with a smile.

Kurami was ecstatic. "Sure well being a hanyou means that you're strength and speed will increase dramatically. You will also have some body changes to you. For an example your muscles will be a lot more defined. You'll grow in height. And your whiskers may thickened. Your eyesight will surpass a normal humans even with perfect vision. You'll have access to your own demonic chakra. Along with your other senses being heightened. I can't say their aren't too many cons. The one that I think you might care about is the increased blood lust. It won't be to the point where you can't control yourself but you will definitely noticed the difference. Because it's me who will be making you a hanyou. It's safe to assume that you'll crave sex a lot more. I already told you about becoming immortal. Oh and you can regenerate any lost limbs as long as your brain is still functioning." Kurami explained.

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "Damn I'm forever grateful for meeting you Kura-chan."

Kura smirked. "Oh believe me I know."

"Wait is there anyway to let you out of her? I mean if we're going to be mates then I want you in the outside world by my side. And how will I become a hanyou?" He asked.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. There's is a way for me to get out of the seal. Granted you'll still be a jinchuuriki even after become a hanyou. All you have to do is rip off that paper on the cage that says seal on it. I'll be able to leave the seal and come back to it any time I want. The other way is to sign the fox summoning contact which I plan on having you doing. So yes we'll be together in the outside world. As to how I will turn you into a hanyou. That's another reason why I'm telling you to rip off that paper. It'll give me full access to my chakra and I won't have any more restrictions on doing anything to your body. With that seal all I can do is give you a portion of my chakra and heal your wounds. Although I will warn you. It will be a painful process. But you'll love the results once you wake up. I assume you'll gonna wake up in the real world." She replied.

"Ok umm Kura-chan since we are now mates..can I have a kiss?" Naruto asked while blushing.

"Hmm how about you wait until after your change. After all you'll be getting more than a simple kiss from me Naruto-kun." Kura purred seductively.

"Damn that so hot. Ok well I'm going to rip the seal off now." Naruto walked up to the cage. "Umm how do I reach all the wall up there by the way?" He asked.

"It's your mind so just imagine something lifting you up." Kura said.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. A few seconds later the water under his feet had risen around him. The water was swirling around his waist lifting him up to the seal. Once Naruto reaches the seal. He looked down toward Kura who was smiling at him. Then back to the seal. The boy took a deep breath and ripped the seal. The last two things he remembered after that was feeling an immeasurable amount of pain aching through his entire body. And him slowly blacking out. Kurami then got to work. She was going to enjoy making her husband powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was starting to wake up. He had a small headache. A part of him wondered if what happened last night was a dream. That notion was quickly shut down as he felt himself laying on someone. He could feel their skin and felt one of their breast on his face. Naruto could also feel a hand gently going through his hair. All in all he was in a comfortable position. He also felt a lot stronger than he could imagine.

He finally opened his eyes to see that his vision was definitely on another level then before. For now though he quickly put that aside and he would figure the rest out eventually. As of right now he had his eyes set on the beauty he was laying on. Kurami was looking at Naruto was a smile. She was happy to see that he was up.

Naruto looked at the clock to see that it was only 3:30 in the morning. He looked back at Kura and felt himself becoming hornier by the second. The blond could see that Kura also could tell as she was probably feeling his dick get hard since it is on her body somewhat.

"Well well someone finally decided to wake up." Kura said.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Hmm about 6 hours or so. The transformation itself took about an hour so I could make sure that everything was perfect. Congratulations Naruto-kun you are now a hanyou." Kurami said but was surprised when she felt Naruto crash his lips against hers. It didn't take her long to respond to it as she pulled him in closer and moaned into the kiss.

Naruto never got to experience kissing a girl before so he was honestly winging it right now. It didn't matter tho since he was surprisingly a good kisser in Kurami's opinion.

The two fought for dominance as their tongues clashed against one another. Naruto wanted to be the one in control so he overtook Kurami in the kiss much to her pleasure.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before both pulled away with some saliva at the edge of their lips. "Who the hell taught you how to kiss like that?" Kurami asked.

"Eh no one I was just winging it. For some reason while I just couldn't help myself when I was looking at you. I've been wanting to do it ever since I first laid eyes on your human form to be honest." Naruto replied.

"Hmm maybe I should've given you a kiss then before we started the process." Kura said.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways but what happened to my clothes?" Naruto questioned as he realized that he was naked along with Kurami. Surprisingly he wasn't blushing up a storm or freaking out like he would have before.

"Well your clothes were on their last limps. And my chakra was tearing though them. Once I got out of the seal. I took them off of you since they were already tearing up anyway." She answered.

"Oh that's fine then. I need to go clothes shopping anyways. I don't get much money from the allowance jiji gives me monthly. So I'll have to chose wisely." Naruto said.

"Actually don't worry about it. I can make money appear in my palm." Kura told him. As she said that she held out her hand and a stack of money appeared out of nowhere. Naruto was surprised.

"How did you do that?" He wondered.

"It's an old trick I learned 100s of years ago. I'll teach it to you later. Your parents were rich and made sure that if something was to happen to them then nobody would be able to access any of their accounts except for you. I assume that old monkey has made sure that the accounts are still safe. Hell he better have or else he'll have to deal with me." Kura voiced with a low growl.

Naruto just kept staring at her. Marveling her beauty. "You know I just keep falling for you more and more."

"That's good to know Naruto-kun. Now how about we have some fun before I start explaining your new body to you." She said with a sexy tone.

Naruto smirked as he felt himself get more horny. The blond looked down and saw his dick was rock hard. It also grew a few inches. Instead of it being around 7inches. It was now 10inches. And his dick was also thicker. He looked at his lover and could see that she was craving him just as much as he was to her. "Well well let's not keep you waiting anymore my dear." Naruto then fixed his position so that he was in the missionary position. Naruto had read up on sex during one of the times he visited the library. He found a few books about it and learned all that he can about it. So he figured that they would skip the foreplay. He aligned himself with her pussy and looked at her. "Are you ready Kura-chan?" He asked.

"Yes please Naruto-kun. It's been so long and I don't think I can wait anymore. I'm really craving you right now." Kurami responded almost pleadingly.

Naruto smirked. "Your wish is my command."

The blond slid himself into her shaved pussy. He instantly felt as he could come right then and there. Once he got all of himself in. He slowly started to move his hips.

He stared at his new beautiful wife. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. One would think this was a genjutsu. But he knew it wasn't. Here he was, Naruto Uzumaki having sex with the strongest tailed beast and demon queen Kurami. Life couldn't get much better than this. He groaned at feeling her insides. She was so warm. Naruto picked up the pace of his hips.

Kurami was in heaven. Sure she's had sex before but none of those times ever felt like how it did now. Naruto was on the verge of giving her the best orgasm she's ever had. If it wasn't for the fact that she's been with him all his life. She wouldn't believe that he was a virgin. The red head demon queen moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he picked up the pace.

Naruto was enjoying every second of fucking Kurami. He would never forget this feeling. The blonde was all the more happy that Kurami was a sex addict. Naruto felt her insides massage his dick. He groaned out her name a few times. Naruto kept giving her long and hard strokes. Her moans were music to his ears.

Kurami moaned loudly. "Fuck Naruto-kun! You're so fucking good at this. Oh fuck! Keep going I need more of you!"

"You feel amazing Kura-chan." The blonde groaned.

The two kept fucking in this position for another 10mins. Both building up for an intense orgasm. Kurami pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Naruto returned that kiss with just as much passion.

The two moaned into each other's mouth while they kept at it. Kurami raked her claws on Naruto's back drawing blood. But the pain only seem to turn the blond on even more as he increased the power of his thrusts.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes just like that! Oh Kami I'm going to cum!" Kurami moaned.

"Cum with me Kura-chan. I want you to cum." Naruto voiced out.

About a minute later both came together with much intensity. "Wow that was amazing." Naruto said. He finally stopped cumming inside of Kurami and pulled out of her.

Kurami giggled. "It sure was but I hope you're not done." She said as she got on all fours. Shaking her ass in the air. "Na-ru-to-kun?" She spoke seductively.

That brought back his boner even though he didn't fully lose it. He slid himself back inside her pussy and started thrusting like crazy.

"Shit! That feels amazing keep going!" Kura screamed out.

Naruto didn't respond and keep fucking her doggy style. Naruto had an idea. He grabbed a handful on Kurami's hair and pulled it back as he increased his pace.

Kurami moaned in delight. Naruto pulled her hair a bit harder and used his other hand to smack her ass hard. Kurami didn't know how did he know that this would turn her on more. She did not care as Naruto was rocking her world.

The sound of skin clapping against each other was heard all throughout the apartment. Naruto made a mental note to have sex everyday from now on. Kurami also had similar thoughts.

After awhile the two felt another orgasm building up. "Shit Kura-chan your pussy is amazing." Naruto moaned.

Kurami smirked. "Oh yeah you do don't you Naru-koi? Well let me help you enjoy it more."

Kurami began to move her hips around with Naruto. Naruto had stopped and let Kuram throw her ass back at him. He watched her ass cheeks jiggle each them the slammed around him. Naruto just sat back and enjoyed as he did smack her ass a couple times.

Kurami was looking back to see the look on Naruto's face. She was happy to see that he was enjoying her actions. Soon the need to release came for both of them.

"Kura-chan I'm gonna..." Naruto said.

Kura moaned. "Me too."

Both released another intense orgasm. It was the most pleasing feeling for Kurami to feel Naruto spraying her womb white. Naruto relished the feeling of Kurami's pussy hugging his dick whenever she came.

For the next hour the two demons had rough and passionate sex. Neither cared about how loud they were being. Nothing else mattered except for them trying to pleasure their lover. After one last orgasm. The couple decided to take a break.

Naruto was laying next to Kura. He had his arm around her. Kura was relishing the comfort of being in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. They're legs with intertwined with one another. Naruto was running his fingers through her long crimson hair. While Kura was tracing circles around his chest.

Neither one of them said anything for about 10mins. Naruto was the first to break the ice. "I have got to the luckiest guy in the fucking world to lose my virginity to a stunning demon queen like you." Naruto told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Not to mention you actually survived afterwards. I have to be the luckiest girl to have such a stud like yourself as my mate. We are definitely doing this every day." Kura said.

"I think I can live with that." Naruto chuckled.

"You better. I've never felt that good before and I'll be damned if I don't get to feel that way everyday. You should go check out your new looks then come back to bed to continue cuddling with me." She kissed his neck.

Naruto groaned about not wanting to get up but did so anyway. He walked to the mirror to get a good look at himself. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Naruto's face was a bit more defined now. No more baby fat whatsoever. He was a lot more muscular now. It was like all of his muscles were the perfect size. His whiskers were definitely more defined. Although he felt as if that made him more badass now. The blond's eyes were still the same color although it the color seemed a bit more potent. He also had slits instead of his regular pupils. To even add on more to his badass look. He now had fangs. It was a nice compliment to his whiskers in his opinion. He also had grown taller. He went from 5'1 to 5'6 so he was taller than Kurami now by an inch or two. Overall he felt as if he could do anything. He smiled as he walked back to the bed and cuddled with his wife again. He gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Thank you for the awesome changes baby." Naruto voiced.

Kurami blushed at being called baby. "It wasn't a big deal. I just wanted you to look even sexier than you did before. It's no doubt now that girls are going to be cumming in the pants once they get a look at you. I take it you feel the power flowing through you now?"

"Yeah it feels amazing. I never felt anything like this before. What else did you do to my body?" Naruto asked.

"Well besides turning you into a blond adonis. I made sure your vision was just as good as mine. Along with your sense of smell, hearing etc. I also made sure your muscles were nice and firm. I already told you most of what was going to happen before you tore off the seal. Oh your chakra reserves increased massively. And you already had massive reserves to begin with that's not including my chakra. You should have an easier time controlling your chakra now since our chakra isn't no longer fighting against one another. You have access to your own demonic chakra along with mine still. Last but not least I gave you a bloodline." Kurami said.

Naruto went wide eyed at hearing that. "Really? What kind of bloodline?"

"It's an elemental bloodline sorta. Basically it's a bloodline that lets you create any sub-element like for an example the first hokage's wood release. Since you have a bloodline for creating sub-elements it means two things. First you now have all five elements and all of them are pretty strong. Second you won't face the problem of not being able to use the element as well as someone who has the sub-elements as an actually bloodline itself. Even though you don't have the bloodline to natural elements since you have a bloodline itself that is meant to create any sub-elements. So which ever of the five element releases you wish to combine. You can do it as if you're a natural user of it. All it would take is some practice and you'll be fine. I also took liberty of unlocking your yin and yang release. I'll teach you more about that later tho." Kurami explained.

She was once again kissed into oblivion. This was definitely something she wanted to get used to. Every time she kissed Naruto so far. It made her happy. The kiss lasted longer than the last one. Once it broke, Naruto was smiling at his lover. "Damn Kura-chan you really are the best."

Kura blushed and smirked. "I know." She rolled over to straddle him. She stroked his dick a few times before saying. "Now make me feel good again and we'll talk about your training." She said blissfully as she slid down his cock.

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah I'm definitely going to be enjoying life more."

The two went at it again. For about another hour. Each of them came three times. Kurami just couldn't get enough of the feeling of Naruto filling her up with his cum. For Naruto, her pussy made him feel like he was on a cloud. Every time she came it would make him feel warm whenever her insides squeeze his dick.

It was finally 8am. After they were done with sex. They relaxed and talked for a bit more. Eventually both decided they should start getting ready. Kurami went into the shower first. However after about 10mins, Naruto went to join her and the two washed each other off and had shower sex. That lasted for about 45mins before both decided to get out and dry off.

Now the two were in the kitchen. While Kurami was sitting down at the table. Naruto was making them breakfast. While using a henge to go to the library. He also used it to go to the grocery store or any other store he chose to go to. So he didn't get over charged for the groceries he bought.

Once breakfast was over with. Kurami decided to talk. "Ok Naruto-koi I don't think you should tell the old monkey what's going on yet."

"I don't see an issue with that but why if I may ask?" He asked.

"Because it would be better to just keep this a secret for now. I want you to get a grasp on your abilities first. Then we can tell the old man. I want to see the look on his face when he sees how strong you are. It'll be funny." She replied while laughing.

Naruto chuckled himself. "Sounds fine with me. But we should tell him either a day or two before we meet our jonin sensei's. We have about a month in a half or two until then. Everybody already knows our teams. I'm with Sakura and Sasuke unfortunately. I know little of Kakashi other than he's a legendary ninja with a sharingan in one eye. Along with being a former anbu captain. Just based on that it's safe to say he's strong. I just hope Sasuke and Sakura can at least not be annoying. In the short amount of time we've spent together. I've come to realize that I was an idiot for ever having a crush on Sakura. She's nothing but a useless fan girl. I'll admit that I did constantly ask her out for dates. But that was because I wanted to compete with Sasuke over something while also getting any form of attention. She on the other hand genuinely likes Sasuke. He constantly denies her and does it in a rude way like she does with me. I even try to cheer the girl up and she either yells at me or hits me. Like seriously who treats a person that tries to help you like that." Naruto ranted.

"That pink banshee that's who." Kurami laughed. "Well it won't all be so bad. We could ask the old man to add me into your team as a genin. I may be in my human form and out of the seal but I can still use my power. No one in the pathetic village could hold a candle to me. He would be a fool to not take advantage of that. So it's either he adds to me the team or he puts us on a different team. Either way it'll be fun to mess with the emo and banshee right?" Kurami asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah but they are still going to be annoying. By the way should we go buy my clothes before or after training?"

"Before, you may be too tired to do so after training. I'll explain to you what I'm going to teach you but while we are shopping. I want you to make a henged clone to go to the library and go to the gather all of the books about fuinjutsu." She replied.

The two made their way out. Naruto was using a henge while wearing some civilian clothes. Kura was wearing a red kimono that showed some skin. All of the men that they passed by was staring at her in lust. Naruto had pulled her close and had a arm around her to show she was is.

After that they went clothes shopping. It really wasn't a limit that he had since Kurami could make money appear out of nowhere which Naruto still didn't understand how. He bought basically a whole new wardrobe. He bought a lot of darker clothes. While he still bought some orange. It was a darker shade of orange. He even found a haori like his fathers. Had the same flame design and all. But it didn't have any kanji. Naruto also didn't like the color of it but Kurami said she could change the color without an issue. So they bought it. Naruto stocked up on kunai and shrunken with smoke bombs. Along with sealing scrolls. Naruto also found some advanced sealing books there.

Once they bought and sealed up everything. They met up with the clone. Then made their way an open area that was outside of the village. It was close to it but out of the sight of anbu patrolling the area. Kurami made a privacy and silencing seal around the area so no one would be able on see or hear them or what their doing. No one can break this seal either by Kurami since it's linked to her chakra.

"Alright Naruto-kun, here's what we need to work on. For starters you need a new taijutsu style. Those bastards at the academy really gave you a shitty fighting style in hopes you would either never become a ninja or get killed in the field. I'm going to teach you the demon fox style. It revolves around both offense and defense. While a fox is sly and cunning is can easily evade. A demon is a powerful. Resulting in power offensive techniques. What I want you to do is go over the katas. After an hour or doing so. Me and you are going to spar. You need battle experience. You need to experience what's it's like to fight for your life. Being a ninja is a dangerous game. But being the king of makai is even more dangerous. People will try to run over you and kill you if you don't show then your dominance. At times you may have to be cruel in order to get the message across. But once they see that you mean business. They'll follow your rule. During these next few weeks we are also going to go look for bandits. This way you can get your first kill over with. We can't have you freezing up in battle once you defeat a strong opponent." Kurami said to him.

"Is it weird that the thought of killing doesn't bother me as much as it did before?" He asked.

"No it's expected since you're a hanyou now. The demon side of you isn't as caring as your human side. That doesn't mean you'll become a ruthless cold blooded killer. But it'll definitely be easier to kill than it would be if you were fully human. The first kill will probably still bother you but not as much as it would've before." She replied.

Naruto sat there and thought about her words. "Well even though I don't like the thought of it. What must be done just has to be done. But Kura-chan how am I supposed to memorize those katas in an hour?"

"Easy you have a photographic memory now. While I was working on your body. I made sure you were more intelligent than before and you had the ability to memorize something completely only after seeing it once. Trust me you'll pick it faster than you think. While we spar you'll make shadow clones to keep practicing the katas." She answered.

"I'm tempted to kiss you into oblivion again. You just keep coming with surprise after surprise." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind." She returned his smirk.

"Wait so can I be hokage and demon king at the same time?" Naruto wondered.

Kurami shrugged. "That's up to you. I mean you can but if I were you I wouldn't waste my time anymore. Wasn't the main reason to become hokage for acknowledgement?"

"Yeah but I don't need that acknowledgment anymore. All of my life I thought I was lonely but you were there with me the entire time. Knowing that kinda made me realize that I don't really need their support as long as I have you by my side Kura-hime." Naruto admitted.

Kura blushed. "You and your sweet words. Don't worry dear I'll always be there to support you. Hell you'll have so much more support once my people find out about you. Especially my servants."

"I'm glad to know that. But I think I still want to try to be hokage. While I won't be as pressed about it anymore. I'll still like to be able to lead humans. Ruling over both humans and demons sounds like a perfect fit for us don't you think?" Naruto asked her.

"True you have a point there. Ok so here's what I want you to do. I want you to create 50 shadow clones. 40 are going to be doing any chakra control exercises that you know. While the remaining 10 are going to read those books on fuinjutsu and chakra control. Once I feel like your control is good enough. I'll start teaching you ninjutsu and how to control your demonic powers. We'll also be working on increasing and controlling your newfound speed. Along with practicing your accuracy. Oh and I also want you to make 5 clones to practice your calligraphy. I'm going to be teaching you everything I know about fuinjutsu to the point where you'll be able to create seal with just your chakra. Another thing over the next few weeks I'm going to be teaching you are your parents techniques. Your father left me copies of his just in case something was to happen to the ones he left in the village. I also was able to see that you actually have the special chakra that is required to use your mother's chakra chains. Also if you want, she left me her sword. It's called the red fang. It's a demon sword that I gifted to her when she was younger. I can teach you both her and my sword style." Kurami explained.

Naruto was grinning at her. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Oh yeah we are going to work on your bloodline too. I'm going to teach you how to master the five elements. It should be a lot easier for you than anybody else. I expect we may be able to get you to learn how to create 2 or 3 sub elements by then." Kura said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started Kura-hime." Naruto replied.

Kurami smiled at her lover and nodded.

The two began the training. For the whole first week. Naruto learned how to use the demon fox style. It took him about an hour or two to get over the awkwardness of his movements. He also worked on his chakra control non-stop. His calligraphy skills were coming along good as well. Kurami wanted to focus on taijutsu for the most part of the first week. Naruto learned that Kurami was definitely not one to pull punches. She beat him ruthlessly every time they spared. Kurami told him that she was a 1000s of year old demon. Naruto wasn't expected to beat her in a fight. But he did improve drastically. Once Naruto had memorize the kata via shadow clones. He made 100 shadow clones fight against in each other in a free for all while he sparred against Kura.

Every day they had sex multiple times. Whether it was at home or out in their training area. The two were also growing closer to one another. After one session of sex. Kurami marked Naruto with her mating mark. She told Naruto to do the same to her. All he had to do was bite her neck and she did the rest. She explained to him that with that mark it should that they belonged to each other. It also was going to give them a feeling of protectiveness over each other.

Naruto learned the reason why Kura wasn't fond of humans. They were greedy. Plus they took her and her siblings against their will to use their power for themselves. She had seen how humans are over the years. It disgusted her. While she knew there were some good ones out there. To her the bad outweighed the good. Naruto's treatment by the villagers for the past 14 years also added to her dislike for them. Naruto told her he understood her reasoning. It made sense considering how long Kura has been around.

The second week came along. They were back in their training area. "Ok Naruto this week I'm going to be teaching you ninjutsu. You've mastered all of the chakra control exercises in just a week which is pretty shocking. If I had to guess I would say you have high jonin level control considering all the clones we had used. I'm going to show you 20 elemental jutsu's. 4 of each element. I want you to master them by the time we go report to the old monkey. But I want you to master 2 of each element by the end of this week. Next week we're are going to start working on your bloodline. I want you to get a feel of the elements before you start combining them. You'll also be learning some seals I want to teach you now that your handwriting is good enough. We'll also start practicing kenjustu." Kurami said.

"I bet you I can master all 20 in just this week." Naruto told her with a smirk.

"Heh knowing you. I would be a fool to take that bet when I know that you will. I want you to make 50 powered up clones. They'll be sparring against my clones. We are going to work on your taijutsu every day. It'll be a bad look for the new demon king to be lacking in combat." Kurami replied.

And he did. During that week, the blond hanyou was able to learn all 20 ninjutsu's. He learned how to create. A barrier seal, privacy, silencing and many more seals that week. Naruto wondered how come fuinjutsu was so easy to him. Kurami told him about the Uzumaki clan and how they were known for their sword skills, longevity, chakra reserves and high level of sealing. They were feared for their skills at fuinjutsu. She also told him how both of his parents were masters at fuinjutsu. No one could compare to their skills in that art. Add in his memory and new found intellect. Then it explains why.

Kenjustu was fun to learn too. His mother's sword Red fang. Was a work of beauty. The blade was black but it had a red outline to it. It was a standard katana. The hilt was both red and black. Kurami told him he'll be decent enough with it by the time he meets with his team but doubts he'll actually need it. With the red fang you can convert both regular and demonic chakra through it.

And so this continued on for the next few weeks. Naruto would work his ass into the ground to get stronger. Kurami had to admit she admired his resolve and tenacity. He truly did not know the meaning of giving up even when he was dead tired. Over the course he learned the rasengan and how to control his chakra chains. Kurami taught him various of seals. She was surprised herself that he was able to learn as many as he did. To even more of her surprise he actually managed to learn the hiraishin. That was something she was not expecting considering how difficult is in the understand the complexity of the seals. But she didn't call Naruto a prodigy in fuinjutsu for nothing. His talent was truly unmatched in that field. He learned how to control his demonic energy. While he could use up to around 3 tails of Kurami's chakra. He learned a few attacks his own demonic chakra. One was called spirit gun. He would gather his demonic energy into a single point on his index finger. Then he fired it off. Let's just say it can cause some real damage if you put enough energy into it. Naruto also learned to create 3 sub elements with his bloodline. Those three were ice release, wood release and storm release. He was working on scorch as well but it wasn't as developed as the other three. Naruto also learned a few more ninjutsu and a couple genjutsu just to have under his belt. He's come far in taijustu. To the point where he beat Kura three times. Even though three times isn't much. Kura told him that most can't even get one. If he could do it three times then that says a lot. Even though she isn't using her full power. It still says something.

Now it was the final day of their training. Tomorrow they would go visit the hokage. Naruto was surprised that he hadn't called for him or stopped by within the last few weeks. He visited Ayame and Teuchi a couple times. They were shocked by his new look. Ayame couldn't stop blushing whenever he was around now. Even though he still got flares of hate around the village. The female population was glaring more out of lust than hate. Sometimes Naruto would tease them by smiling with showing his fangs. Women would faint at the sight. Even Kura had a hard time not pulling him into the nearest area to fuck him on site. The only one out of his graduation class to see his new look was Ino. To both of their surprise the two blondes have gotten closer throughout the weeks. Naruto visited Ino's shop usually two or three times a week whenever he was training or fucking Kurami. Naruto wanted to learn more about flowers and Ino was more than happy to teach him. Both learned a lot about one another. Naruto even told her about how he was a jinchuuriki and a hanyou. And how he's mates with Kurami. He thought that Ino may not want to be friends with him after he told her. But she shocked him by saying that it didn't matter and she figured something had to be the reason why the villagers always glared at him. She seen how Naruto was treated by the villagers a few times and it pissed her off. From that point on the two became best friends. Almost a surrogate brother and sister. Even Kurami approved of Ino and befriended her. A part of Ino was very attracted to Naruto and she admitted it to the both of them. Kurami said that if it was ever a time that she was horny. She could come to Naruto and her for sex. Naruto was threw off by her offer while Ino seriously considered it. She agreed to it but said that whenever she feels ready she'll come to him. It wasn't a relationship but more of a friends with benefits type of thing. Naruto didn't mind it too much. He knew that he wouldn't love Ino in that way but he would always consider her precious to him. So if having sex with her makes her happy than he'll do so.

When Naruto asked Ino what did/does she see in Sasuke. She told him she didn't know herself and after graduation put some thought into it and considered he might be gay considering he has a group of girls who wants him but chooses to ignore him. That made all three of them laugh their assess off. Ino learned about how Naruto was going to be the new king of makai. She asked if she could take her there one day. It'll be a fun to see a different world. He agreed and Kurami didn't seem any harm in it. Another thing Naruto found out that Ino was beginning to not like Sakura. While she tried to stop the stupid love rival thing and just be friends. Sakura continued to go on and on about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It really annoyed Ino and she started to distance herself from the pinkette because she didn't consider being a ninja serious plus she was flat out annoying.

Today was the day that Naruto was going to sign the contract. Kurami told him the reason that he did this last was because this didn't really require much attention like everything else did. Kurami then made the contact appear. She told Naruto that he was the first ever official fox summoner. She told him to sign his name with his blood and taught him the hand signs for summoning.

Naruto did as he was told and signed his name with blood. He then did the hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." He called out.

A cloud of smoke appeared. It revealed a woman with scarlet hair with brown slitted eyes. She was wearing a purple sleeveless kimono. It reveled some cleavage of her chest. Erza looked to see her queen was with some blond. She could sense demonic energy from him but also human energy. Erza had to admit that Naruto was very attractive. She walked up and kneeled in front of Kurami. "It has been a long time my queen." She said.

"Oh wow damn Naru-koi I didn't expect you to summon Erza on your first try. She's a boss summon that requires a huge amount of chakra and control to summon. The only one who takes even more to summon is myself. Guess that goes to say how far you've come. Anyways stand up Erza." Kurami demanded.

Erza stood up and looked at her queen. Kurami smiled and gave Erza a kiss and hugged her. "It has been a long time indeed my friend."

Erza kissed and hugged her back. She missed her queen greatly. Everybody back in makai did.

Naruto just sat there and kept quiet. He wasn't expecting Kura to kiss her like that. But he's learned a lot about his mate this past 2 months. She's can be really sexy and scary. As well as loving and caring. But she definitely was a true addict to sex. This right here only proved his point. It was actually very hot to watch. 'Now that I think about it. She did say that she had sex with females back in makai before she was captured. The only reason why she didn't with Mito and Kaa-chan was because they didn't go that way and Kurami respected it.' He thought to himself.

Once the two separated from the hug. Kura asked her. "So what's has happened since my departure from makai?"

"Everything is going smoothly. We had a couple fools try to take your position but they were easily dealt with. Me and Mira have been keeping things together like you instructed us to. Everyone misses you dearly. So what happened Kurami-sama?" Erza asked.

Kurami then explained how her and her sibling were all captured by greedy humans to try to control their powers. Hearing that angered Erza but she kept her calm when Kurami told her that it didn't matter anymore and that she was going to free her siblings if they wanted to be free. "Now I believe it's time you've met your new king Erza-chan." Kura said with a smirk.

Erza's eyes widen. "King? Wait you've found a mate Kurami-sama?! Who is he?" Erza asked frantically.

"Yes I have and I don't regret it for a second. He's the one who summoned you. He's been with us this whole time." Kura voiced.

Erza thought about her words for a second before her eyes widen again. She looked over to Naruto who gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you Erza-chan." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well my lord." Erza replied before looking at Kurami again. "Isn't he just a regular human? I thought you hated humans."

Kurami shrugged. "I don't like them but during my time here. I've met a couple good ones who I even called friend. One even became my bestfriend and surrogate sister. Naruto is that person's son. I'll tell you the full details another time but basically I was sealed into him on the night of his birth. I've watched him go through things no one should have to. All because I was sealed inside of him. He was hated by most of the people who lives in the village. He was also, beaten, kicked out of the orphanage at 5 years old, poisoned by his food served by the caretakers at said orphanage. Over charged for food while still given the lowest quality of it. Banned from most stores. Spat at and constantly insulted. He's had many assassination attempts on his life. Neglected and most of his teachers at school went out of their way to make sure he was behind everyone else and did everything they could to get him to fail. Throughout all of that he was still able to stand tall and continue on with life. Trust me when I say he definitely fits the qualities of being king." Kurami explained.

Erza was shocked beyond belief. To think that a child had to go through so much suffering. He definitely earned her respect by continuing to move on with life. "So is that why I sense demonic chakra inside of him?" She asked.

"Well yeah since I was sealed inside of him. He has access to my chakra. But he also has his own demonic energy. You see a few weeks ago he became my mate and I turned him into a hanyou. Every day since then we've been training so he can protect himself and those he holds dear. He also need strength to stand at the top of makai. Believe me Erza-chan, he's a prodigy even in demon standards. He grown strong at a very fast rate that I didn't think was possible. But he will only continue to grow. I will keep training him until he's at the level required. He's also our first summoner. I want you to help me train him as well. The more help the merrier. You can help me teach him all he needs to know about Makai. While he does know a huge amount about it. He still doesn't know everything. I plan on taking him there eventually so he can learn about it. But be expected to be summoned by him from now on. You and Mira both will be summoned quite frequently. I also told him that if he proved himself that I would let him fuck my royal guards if he wanted to. Trust me you definitely want a piece of him. We have sex everyday." Kurami explained to her.

The scarlet demoness blushed. "Well...It has been awhile and he's got to be good if you had sex with him and not only he's still alive but he's your mate as well. Plus I really can't ignore your orders so ok. I'll let Mira and everyone else know about our new king."

"Good to know." Kura smirked.

"Well why don't you summon me later tonight Naruto-sama. We can get to know each other better. You should summon Mira as well since I'm sure once I tell her about this. She'll be dying to meet you." Erza said.

"That's fine with me Erza-chan. It would be my pleasure to get to know you guys. I've heard a few stories from Kura-chan about you two." Naruto replied.

Erza looked at Kurami. "So he gets to call you Kura-chan eh Kurami-sama?" Erza teased.

Kurami blushed and looked away. "S-shut up Erza. He's the only one who I'll allow to call me that." She muttered out.

Aww how cute. Well I'll see you guys later. Bye Naruto-sama and Kura-sama." Erza teased Kurami who was glaring daggers at her before Erza dispelled into smoke.

"Damn that Erza. Now she's going to tell Mira and they'll tease me for days." Kura groaned.

Naruto chuckled at his lover. "Well it is a cute nickname. So how about we go see the old man. Tomorrow is the day we are supposed to meet Kakashi."

"Ok are we gonna walk there or are you just gonna use hiraishin to get us there?" She asked.

Once Naruto had mastered the hiraishin. He marked just about many places in the village so that it would be easier to get around. Of course he had them marked in secluded areas so no one would notice him appear.

"Hmm lets just hiraishin since it'll be quicker. Oh I know how about we do it in his office so he'll get the shock of his life." Naruto said with a devious grin.

"That's another thing I love about you koi." Kurami replied with a smile.

Naruto walked up to her and kissed her. Then he hiraishin him right to the hokage's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi Hiruzen was trying to defeat his fated enemy ever since he took office. That enemy was known as paperwork. Just earlier today he thought about the boy who is like a grandson to him. He hadn't seen Naruto is about a week. Surprisingly his anbu didn't report nothing about him either. He told himself that once he done that he was going to go see him.

Little did he know. The old man was about to see him much sooner as he looked up from his paperwork for a second and saw a yellow flash appear in his office. That flash revealed a boy who looked just like his successor the fourth hokage. Although it was some differences here and there. He still looked almost exactly like that man. As he got a closer look at his face. The old man eyes widen. "N-N-Naruto?!" He exclaimed.

Naruto laughed and turned over to Kura. "See I knew the look on his face would be priceless."

Kurami was laughing also. "Yeah he definitely delivered."

After another minute the couple finally stopped laughing and looked at the surprised old hokage. "Yo jiji it's been awhile. Sorry but I need to tell you some SS-class information that's only privy to your ears." Naruto told him with a serious tone.

Hiruzen and the hidden anbu was surprised he knew about them. What was even more surprising was that they could've sworn that Minato was talking to them right now. Hiruzen gave them the signal and the anbu left the room. Once they were gone. Naruto put up a privacy and silencing barrier around the room. The old man was surprised that Naruto could use seals.

"Alright Naruto what's going on? What happened to you. You've grown bigger and I can feel power radiating off of you." Hiruzen questioned.

"Alright old man. I'm going to tell you everything that's been going on the past few weeks with me." With that Naruto explained everything that occurred.

To say Sarutobi was surprised was an understatement of the century. He knew troubling events always seem to follow Naruto. But this one takes the cake. Now his surrogate grandson was not only a hanyou. He was the mate of the kyuubi along with the future king of the demon world. This was a lot to take in. He thought for a second that Naruto was being controlled by the beast. But as Naruto explained how demons are. He threw out that notion. She's had two months to destroy the village and everyone in it with ease. Yet here they are still alive while she did nothing but live peacefully among them with Naruto. If he was honest with himself. He was happy that Naruto found somebody to ease his pain. He could tell that the boy was much much stronger than before.

"Now jiji I know how my parents are as well. Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I understand your reasons. I also know about my so called god parents too. But I'll deal with them later. Anyways can you let Kurami become a ninja? You and I both know that she'll be a massive boost in our forces. Not to mention myself as well." Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm glad that you know about your family and I'm sorry that I had to hide that information from you. I'm beyond grateful that you aren't upset with me. I and this entire village owe you so much. I will make let Kurami become a ninja. I assume you two want to be on the same team?" He asked.

"Yes but we'll try out team 7 for now. I'm sure we'll get into some fights with Sakura and Sasuke but I could care less about either one of them now. My life is great now. I've found closer and love. Kurami has changed my life for the better and I can never thank her enough for doing so. I mean I'm a future king jiji. Don't think I'm giving up on that hat of yours though. While I don't want it now. But eventually I think I would like to lead this place if the villagers learn how to get over their ignorance. Although we are keeping Kurami being the fox a secret. Only three other people know this information. That is Ayame and Teuchi-ojisan and Ino Yamanaka. Also I won't tolerate their foolishness. I will put them in their place if they try to attack me in any way. If it just doesn't work out. You can just reassign me and Kurami to a different team." The blond explained.

"Alright I agree with you. But why does Ino Yamanaka know of this information if I may ask?"

"Because we've grown real close to each other after graduation. Ino is like a sister to me who I will always look out for and it's vice versa for her. Kurami isn't fond of humans but she does really like Ino. She won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms her. By the way old man. During my training. Since we were outside of the village. We traveled around to find a few bandit camps. I took them down to get over my first kill and to gain a bit of experience. Although most of my experience came from fighting Kura-chan." Naruto told him.

"That's to know that you've found another precious person to you Naruto. It's no use of me getting upset about you leaving since you weren't in any danger. Now how strong do you believe you are?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I can't give you a real estimate since Kurami was the only one who I fought all the time. But if I had to guess. Most jounin would be hard pressed to defeat me."

Kurami scoffed. "Oh please you can take down all of those weakling with ease and you know it. I doubt even the old man can beat you Naruto. He's probably the only one in the village who has a chance at it."

Hiruzen was shocked at this revelation. 'If what she say is true which I have no doubt that it is. Then it is a must that these two are not given a reason to no longer stay or wish to help Konoha. We need their strength.' He thought to himself as a smirk came across his face. 'I believe these two can put the civilian council back in their place for me.'

"Naruto during your explanation. You mentioned that you were given a bloodline from Kurami-san am I correct?" He asked.

"Yep its a bad ass bloodline too." Naruto smirked.

"Care to explain?"

"Lets just day that my bloodline allows me to combine the five chakra elements in order to create any sub elements and use it as if I had a bloodline for that element." Naruto answered.

Hiruzen's jaw dropped. "What elements can you make so far?"

"Ice release, storm release and wood release." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Hiruzen still had his jaw dropped. 'A Kumo kekkei genkai along with the first's wood release?!' "Can you show me?" He asked.

Naruto held out his palm to make a ice spear while he used his other hand to create a wooden chair. That was all Hiruzen needed to see. "Well I'll be. Well Naruto do you mind if I share this with the council?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't care. It's not like any of them can kill me anyways. They'll risk Kura-chan making a sequel to what happened all those years ago. And this time I'm not sure if the shiki fujin will be enough to stop her. Even if I won't die. It'll still piss her off. And if you're about to tell me about the CRA then don't. I'm already married plus there's nobody in Konoha who can compete with Kurami in beauty. I highly doubt that they can keep up with my sex drive unlike her either. Although if it helps. Ino and me are also friends with benefits. So if she wants to get pregnant by me in the future then I guess that's fine as long as her and Kurami are ok with it." Naruto explained and Kurami blushed at his words.

"Well you are right about no one competing with her looks. But are you sure there isn't any other women here that you may take an interest to?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hinata is a possibility but she's kinda weird with how she stalks me. She's cute tho but I don't think I would marry her. Besides jiji why would I want Konoha women if I have someone better than them right now. Not to mention that Kurami said I can have sex with her royal guards and let me tell you jiji. The one that I met is sexier than any other girl I've ever met except for Kurami. But if it'll make your life easier. I'll join the CRA but I choose whoever I want to marry and I don't have a set limit of time to choose any. The only marriage proposal that I would accept in Ino's. I hope you can agree to these terms because I seriously doubt I'm going to marry anyone here. Kurami also has to agree with it too. And she already doesn't like humans." Naruto told him.

Hiruzen sighed. "That's not a problem at all. I'm surprised that you even agreed to it even if it was for my sake. I don't expect you to actually find somebody anyways. I'm going to hold a council meeting tomorrow and I want you two to be there. You don't have to reveal you being a hanyou. Nor do you have to go into depth about your skills. As long as I know somewhat then it's fine. About Kurami we'll just say she's from a foreign village but doesn't remember much about it. You two can add on there if necessary. I'll inform Kakashi about Kurami joining team 7. Now Naruto I'm going to give you the key to your parents estate. No one can get passed the gate except you since it's a blood seal on it. It's in a pretty secluded area as well. I'll show you where's it located." Hiruzen said.

"Actually jiji it's fine. I know where it is. I've been there before a couple times actually. I never stayed there but I just visited it for a little bit to get a look at the place. Kura-chan knew where it was and thought I should go see it." Naruto explained.

"Oh then that's good then. So you know your father techniques huh?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah I've mastered the hiraishin and rasengan. Although I haven't tried adding an element to it yet. I'll get to it eventually. I have my mother's sword and know her sword style. I even can use her chakra chains."

"Yeah we definitely can't afford you to disassociate with the village. Naruto will you still aid Konoha even when you're the king of makai and decide not to be hokage?" The old man questioned.

"Of course as long as these idiots don't give me a reason not to. But that's pretty much it jiji. I'll be moving into my parents house today. Also I'm taking the Uzumaki seat in the council. If that's ok with you." Naruto said.

"That's fine. I'll see you at the meeting Naruto, Kurami-san." Hiruzen voiced.

Naruto picked up Kurami bridal style and hiraishined to his parents house. Hiruzen just chuckled. "That boy is special to master that technique at his age."

The couple appeared in the main bed room of the estate. Kurami was surprised by his sudden movement and was even more surprised when he smashed his lips onto hers. He fell on the bed still kissing her. Kurami was more than thrilled to kiss him. The two made out for 5 minutes before the breaking the kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked with a blush on her face.

Naruto smiled. "I don't know but I'm just happy right now. You're the one thing that makes me the happiest so I want to hold you." He said as he brought her closer to him.

Kurami smiled and kissed his cheek. She relaxed in his arms. "I'm glad that you love me so much Naru-kun."

"I know my love. I'm still pissed that I have to enter that stupid CRA. None of the girls here interest me." Naruto said.

"At least you have your terms to it. Plus you said that you would do so when you see fit. You're immortal now dear meaning you can take as much time as you would like." She told him.

"True but always know that I will never love anyone as much as I do you Kura-chan." Naruto told her with honesty in his tone.

That did it for Kura. She kissed him with much passion. Naruto returned her kiss. "Clothes off now." Kurumi said in between the kiss.

Naruto snapped his fingers and both his and her clothes disappeared. Kurami rolled onto his stomach and slid on his dick.

She started riding him like crazy. Naruto was thrusting into her as she was moving. Both of them were in the heat. Kurami adored how Naruto made her feel so loved. She would do anything for this man.

The two made fucked in that position while moaning loudly. Soon they came together and Kurami laid on his chest while his dick was still inside of her.

"So the ready to begin your ninja career Naruto-kun?" Kurami asked.

"Definitely I'm sure everyone will be surprised tomorrow. I just hope we don't have to wait long to do missions." He replied.

"Well from what I remember from watching inside of Kushina. You have to do a number of d-ranks before you get higher ranking mission. Something about building chemistry with the team." Kurami exclaimed.

Naruto groaned. "I'm definitely going to ask jiji to let me do separate missions if we're stuck on d-ranks for too long."

"I still don't get why don't we just have our own team? All we need is a jonin and we should be fine." Kurama wondered.

"It's only cause so I can say that I tried to work together with them. Plus it'll be fun to kick Sasuke's ass the few times he tries to test me. I also want to see the look on Kakashi's face when he tries to test our skills and he gets his ass kicked." Naruto grinned deviously.

"True I cant say that won't be entertaining." Kurami said.

The couple continued to have sex for awhile. After they were done. Naruto decided to go train at the underground training area under the house. Apparently his parents build it to have their own personal indoor training ground. It's one outside too.

Kurami decided to watch a movie. Awhile had passed as she watched a couple movies. She knew Naruto was going to be training for awhile. She was granted with a surprise as Erza and Mira both showed up. Erza was still wearing the same things as she was earlier. Mira had long white hair who was about the same height as Erza. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Mira had bangs that reached down to her chest. She had the hair that covers her forehead tied upwards. She was wearing a very revealing short black dress.

'When Naruto sees Mira. He'll be thanking me for years for letting him sleep with these two. No one besides me looks better than these two out of my entire army.' Kurami thought to herself. "Hey Erza-chan and Mira-chan." She greeted.

Mira shot forward and hugged Kurami tight. "I'm sorry for the rude intrusion my queen but I've missed you so much." Mira said with tears flowing down her eyes. Kurami hugged her back and let her cry. Mira was always a crybaby. Once Mira stopped crying. Kura gave her a kiss on the lips which Mira returned. "I missed you too. Has Erza informed you about everything?" She asked.

Mira nodded. "Yes I'm am well aware of our new king and what he has been through. I can't wait to meet him." Mira said with an excited tone.

"Don't worry he's just training at the training area below this estate. Now I'm going to fill you guys on exactly everything. I told Erza that I would explain everything to her later." Kurami began explaining everything that happened. From the time she left Makai to everything that led up til now. She told them about the few humans she grown to like. And how close she was to Kushina to the point they considered each other sisters.

Mira and Erza were stunned at how their queen not only considered a human a sister to her but she even chose one as her mate. Kurami then told them about Naruto and who he was as a person. His drive and will to never give up no matter the circumstances. His caring and fun loving side. Along with his protectiveness of those he hold dear. The demon queen also explained why she offered him sex between the two. It wasn't like neither girl minded after hearing his story and how good he was in bed according to Kurami. "Yeah I definitely can't wait to test his out." Mira said.

"I hope he'll like my body." Erza voiced timidly with a blush.

"Don't worry Erza-chan. Naruto thinks you're the most beautiful woman second to me. He told the leader of the village that today. No women in this village compares to our beauty to him." Kura assured her with a smirk.

This only made Erza blush more. She was happy to know that her king thought so highly of her.

"Ooh I wonder what he'll say about me?" Mira wondered.

Heh knowing him he probably wouldn't know who to pick between you two. He wouldn't want to hurt your guys feelings. I know it's not what you would expect from a demon lord but that just the type of person Naruto is. It's another reason why I fell in love with him." Kurami answered.

Naruto had walked into the room. He didn't have a shirt on so his muscles were out for the girls to see. All three girls just stared as the sweat dripped down his rock hard abs. Naruto notices their stares and smirked. "Hello you three beautiful ladies. It's nice to see you again Erza-chan. And I assume your Mira-chan?" He asked Mira.

"Yes its a pleasure to meet you my lord. I've heard great things about you so far." Mira responded.

"Eh just call me Naruto or Naruto-sama if you insist on the honorific. I'm not too big on them myself but Kura-chan says I should get used to them since it's disrespectful for someone to address their king like that. Same goes for you Erza-chan." He said.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Both Mira and Erza voiced at the same time.

"You know Kurami-sama. You should let Rias in on this too. She is very beautiful and I'm sure Naruto-sama would love to have his way with her as well." Mira suggested.

Kurami thought about it. "Hmm I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea. Bring her the next time you guys come here." She ordered.

"Yes Kurami-sama." The white haired demon replied.

"So Naruto-sama how do you feel about becoming the king of makai?" Erza asked.

"Well at first I didn't really know what to think of it. When Kurami offered me it to me. I declined it since I didn't have any interest of doing so. But She was able to convince me. I want to stand by her side forever. If me having to be a king and hanyou is the only way to do so. Then I'll do it. Now though it's still the same thing but I want to also protect what Kurami wants to protect. If she wants to protect Makai then I'll gladly do so with her. Plus she told me all the benefits to becoming king. I still want to become the leader of this place too." Naruto answered.

The group talked for an hour before Mira and Erzs decided to leave. It was agreed upon that one of the two will have sex with Naruto the next time they meet.

Once they were gone Naruto and Kurami went to go take a shower to get ready for bed. They had shower sex again and cleaned each other off. Eventually they made their way to the bed and cuddled with each other. Both fell asleep.

The next day came up. After their routine morning sex. Naruto and Kurami got ready for the day. They ate breakfast and made sure they had everything that they might need.

The couple made their way through the village. Both decided to walk their instead of using the hiraishin so they wouldn't be there any longer than they had to be. When the arrived to the classroom. The were greeted with the everybody who passed.

Everyone looked to see who was standing at the door. They couldn't recognize them. But the girls all thought that Naruto was hot. No one realized who he was until Ino yelled.

"Hey Naruto, Kurami up here!"

That's when everybody in the room went wide eyed. 'That's Naruto?!' They all thought.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru yawned.

Naruto and Kurami saw all of the shocked faces. "Well Naruto you were right about them being shocked." Kura said.

Naruto laughed. "Come on let's go sit next to Ino."

They walked up the stairs to sit at the top row where Ino was at. Naruto sat in the chair next to Ino. Kurami sat across his lap with Naruto hugging her waist.

Everyone was surprised at that Naruto the dead last would have someone as pretty as Kurami sit on his lap. Hinata was jealous while Sakura was bothered by it for some reason.

"Hey Ino, how have you been?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Nothing much you know the usual. Running the shop and training whenever I can. I was going to come hangout with you guys once we were all done with our sensei's. What have you guys been up to." Ino questioned.

"Oh you know us. Sex, training, more sex and oh Naruto finally moved in to his parents house yesterday. And yeah come by later." Kurami answered.

Of course Ino knew who Naruto's parents were. Being best friends has its privileges. She was also shown around the house so she knew exactly where it was at. "Great it's about time you did. That apartment was only big enough for one person anyways." Ino said.

The three were talking to one another to pass time. However they were rudely interrupted when Kiba came up to them.

"Oi Naruto, how the hell does a loser like you get a chick like her?" Kiba asked.

That loser part ticked Naruto off. He made a seal-less shadow clone. Only for the clone to punch Kiba straight to the wall. "I'm not to same as I was two months ago Kiba. I'm no longer a loser. And if you must know. Kurami is my mate. So keep your glimpses of her to yourself." Naruto voiced.

'Mate?' Thought everyone else.

This time Sasuke decided to open his mouth. He looked at Kurami. "Hn you should leave the dobe and come be with an elite like me to help restore my clan." Sasuke said expecting her to follow him. He was surprised by her answer.

"I rather die than help restore the Uchiha Clan." Kurami deadpanned.

"What? Why the Uchiha Clan is the greatest clan in all of Konoha. You should be grateful that I chose you to help me." Sasuke questioned her.

"And I should be flattered? Please get over yourself. The only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha. I say they all needed to be killed. The only good one is the one who actually murdered the clan. Your brother himself. So please don't ever ask me to help you restore your disgusting clan. I could've sworn you were gay considering all the fan girls you get and you don't go for one of them." Kurami spoke with a smirk. Ino and Naruto were laughing their assess off. While some people in the class were also laughing at Sasuke.

Sasuke was livid. How dare this bitch be so disrespectful to his clan. Who the hell did she think she was? No one talks down on his clan like that.

"Hey you apologize to Sasuke-kun right now!" Sakura screeched.

Ino sighed. "Oh great, his most loyal fan girls comes to his defense with that annoying voice of hers." Ino said.

Sakura marches up in front of the trio. "Apologize right now I said!" She yelled at Kurami. Before Kurami could even respond. Ino did for her.

"Sakura shut the fuck up. Your voice is like nails scratching a chalk board. It grates my ears and many other people as soon as you let a sound out. Now please take your useless ass somewhere else and don't demand shit from my friends!" Ino shouted at her.

Everyone who didn't know how Ino felt about Sakura was shocked by her words. They knew that they were rivals but Ino never sounded so angry and annoyed at Sakura before. You could hear the venom in her voice.

"S-screw you Ino-pig! You're just mad that Sas-" Sakura was cut off by Ino.

" I don't give a flying fuck about Sasuke's gay ass! Seriously that guy had problems and he always smell like fucking tomatoes. I'm more focused on my career as a shinobi rather than chasing boys. Besides it's only one guy for me. And he knows exactly who he is. Sasuke can't even compare to him. Now leave us alone already!" Ino told her former rival.

Sakura wouldn't admit it. But she was a bit hurt at how Ino was talking to her. Was she really that annoying to Ino now? She looked over to Naruto who hasn't said a single word to her yet.

"Oi Naruto-baka you should be trying to defend me instead of laugh at me." Sakura said.

"I simply don't care anymore Sakura. I'm over you." Naruto told her calmly.

Now this was something to everyone else. Naruto Uzumaki the boy who had a crush on Sakura for so long. Just told her that he's over her. Some like Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino and Ino (who already knew) were happy for him. Hinata was sad that she couldn't get to Naruto but she still feel like she should tell him her feelings.

"Ha like you could ever get over me! Now stop trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun and do your job of making me feel better." Sakura said

"I'm not trying to act cool I really just don't care about you anymore. We're teammates and that's it. I've asked you on dates multiple times and tried to make you feel better about yourself every time Sasuke rejected you. You took out your frustrations on me by hitting and degrading me. And I let you because I wanted some form of acknowledgement. I have all the acknowledgement I need from Kurami-chan and Ino-chan." Naruto explained.

Sakura was stunned, she turned to Ino. "I thought you hated Naruto-baka?"

"Stop calling him that! And no I don't he's my best friend. He's family to me now. Me and Naruto have grown closer to each other during the last 2 months. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect him and he feels the same about me." Ino voiced.

"W-well it doesn't matter! Naruto you're my lapdog now be a good boy and get rid of that girl!" Sakura screeched.

The whole room just looked at her as if she had a second head. This was how she really thought of Naruto? That comment just really pissed off some people. Especially Kurami who was ready to erase her from existence. Ino who was read to turn her mind into a vegetable state. And Hinata who was about to act. The Hyuga princess got up and walked over to Sakura with a look that said death was coming for you.

"Sakura don't you ever say that again about my Naruto-kun or I'll fucking kill you, you pink haired, loud mouth, gigantic forehead having bitch! Go back to your precious 'Sasuke-kun' even when he wants nothing to do with a pathetic bitch like you!" Hinata yelled at the banshee. Not only did she yell she made a statement by activating his byakugan and using jyuken to close up most her chakra points. Sakura fell unto the ground in pain.

Now this was REALLY the shocker of the day! Hinata Hyuga just yelled at someone AND kicked Sakura's ass with anger. No one has ever seen the Hyuga princess angry before. Even Naruto and Kurami was surprised. Ino was the first to break the silence.

"Alright way to fucking go Hinata! I thought I was going to have to do something to shut her up." Ino exclaimed.

Hinata who had gotten over her anger. Realizing what she just did blushed profusely. "W-well I just got s-so mad that she would say that's what Naruto-kun is to her. I just couldn't stop myself from blowing up." She admitted.

"Good someone needed to put her in her place. Why don't you sit next to me?" Ino offered.

Hinata was surprised, she never really had many friends. She was always so shy. 'This is the first step for me breaking out of my shell.' The hyuga heiress thought to herself. "Sure Ino-san." She said with a smile as she went to sit by her.

Kurami smirked as she just got a great idea. She leaned into Naruto's ear. "I think you may have found you a royal guard." She whispered.

Naruto's eyes widen at her words. "Really Hinata? I mean I'm just surprised by her outburst like everyone else. But still really her?" He asked.

"Yes trust me she'll be a perfect fit. That little display just proved she's willing to protect you from any harm. We can train her to be strong and you can add her to your harem you're supposed to be forming. You may not want to marry her but you can at least have sex with her. I'm pretty sure if we explain everything to her. She'll most likely agree. Plus think about it. She's bound to have suitors which she probably doesn't want. You would be looking out for her. If you have 2 clan heirs then nobody in that stupid council can say anything." Kurami explained.

Naruto just sighed. "You're right. Alright even though I don't really like this. It will help in the long run. It'll also help to have her clan as an ally since I'm sure her father knew my parents."

Kurami nodded and looked over towards Hinata who was sitting by Ino. "Hey Hinata how about you come over to hang out with us with Ino after this is over with?"

Hinata wondered what's was with the sudden offer. But she didn't mind it since it would give her a chance to talk to Naruto. "O-ok I don't mind." She replied.

Kurami grinned. "Great! Ino you know what to do."

Ino nodded. She figured that Kurami had something planned for Hinata. 'Oh this should be good.' "Alright Kurami-chan."

The four began to talk to one another. As they were talking. The jonin came one by one to take their teams. Eventually Hinata and Ino both had to leave with their teams but agreed to meet up with each other and head straight to Naruto's house afterwards.

Now it was only Sasuke, Sakura, Kurami and Naruto left. An hour had passed and Kakashi finally decided to show up. Kakashi looked at his team. He already knew about the situation with Naruto and Kurami. Although he believed the hokage when he said Kurami was the fox. He could feel a lot of power coming from her and her red slitted eyes is a giveaway to someone who actually pays attention. He was a little skeptical what he heard about Naruto's strength but he would get his answers soon.

"My first impression of you four. You're all brats. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said. He left via shunshin.

Naruto just hiraishin him and Kurami there while Sasuke and Sakura walked.

When Kakashi arrived he was surprised to see Naruto and Kurami sitting down waiting for him. Kurami was still on Naruto's lap. Kakashi has to admit that Naruto is one lucky bastard to have a girl as good looking and powerful as Kurami. 'Sensei would be so proud.' He thought to himself.

"So how did you two get here so fast?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't the old man tell you that I can use the hiraishin?" Naruto wondered.

Kakashi's lone eye widen. "Wait you can use it?!" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah I learned it a month ago. It's real useful I tell you." Naruto said.

'Ok so I'm not as skeptical about him like before. Well at least I know that I won't have to worry about him being the dead last like his files say. This just makes my job that much easier.' The silver haired man thought.

Eventually Sakura and Sasuke made their way to them. Both glared daggers at Naruto and Kurami who just laughed it off. The team went through introductions. Sakura asked why was Kurami in our team if she wasn't mentioned before. Kakashi answered that by saying it was the hokage's orders.

Now team 7 was on training ground 7. Kakashi was holding three bells in his hands. "Alright team this is the bell test. We are going to see if you really have what it takes to be a genin. It's a 66% failure rate and I have never passed a team before. Hopefully you guys will be the first. You have 3 hours to get the bells from me." Kakashi instructed.

"But Kakashi-sensei I thought we already passed our test to become genin?" Sakura asked.

"No you passed the test to see if you had the skills required to become genin. It's up to your jonin instructor to see if you have what it takes to be a genin. Now the timer is set in 5...4...3..2..1.. GO!" Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke went to go hide. While Naruto and Kurami stayed in the clearing. Kakashi pulled out his orange book. "So I take it you two aren't going to hide?" Kakashi asked.

"It's no point. We both already know the point to this test. I already have clones going to find those idiots to try to convince them we need to work as a team. I don't know if they'll listen though. Sasuke is arrogant while Sakura is a useless fan girl." Naruto explained.

Kakashi groaned. "Oh great another fan girl."

Naruto and Kurami laughed in agreement. "Say Kakashi-sensei me and Kurami already have good team work. She's been training me for the past 2 months now. And I'm sure you know it's no need to really test her. So why don't me and you have a little sparring session until those two decide to work together as a team?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm I don't see a problem with that. Honestly you two seem like the only ones who are going to be worth being around on this team. You'll be making my job a whole lot easier. I just wish that stupid civilian council didn't force me to focus solely on training Sasuke. He's so obsessed with revenge I'm afraid he might go rogue on us one day." Kakashi voiced.

"Those fools are too obsessed with those Uchiha's. And yes you're right about him possibly defecting from the village. It would be best to keep an eye out on him. Although I hope you don't mind him and the banshee getting their ass kicked from time to time." Kurami said.

Kakashi just shrugged. "I could care less considering I know it's going to be times that I wish I could do the same. As long as you don't kill them then I have no issues with it." He got into his fighting stance.

"Great it'll be nice to work with you then Kakashi." Kurami spoke with a smile.

Kakashi nodded as he watched Naruto. He only blinked once and Naruto had disappeared.

"Looking for someone sensei." A voice called out behind him.

Kakashi was shocked. He turned his head back to see that Naruto was behind him with a tri-pronged kunai pointed at a vital area. "When did you.."

"During introductions I have a clone henged into a fly. It landed on your back and put the sealing formula for the hiraishin on you." Naruto explained.

'Such mastery over his father techniques. Not to mention he thought that many steps ahead. I could've easily been killed just now. I'm definitely glad that Naruto is on my team now. There isn't a genin in the village who could compete with him. But I need to test him in taijustu and ninjutsu just to be sure.' Kakashi thought. "Very good use of tactics Naruto. If you were an enemy I would be dead." Kakashi complimented.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto then took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance.

The two charged at each other. Kakashi threw a punch to Naruto's nose. Naruto dodged it and threw two quick jabs to Kakashi's chest which connected.

'Damn those hits hurt. It's like I'm fighting guy and I can tell he held back on those.' The silver haired jonin thought.

The two continued to duke it out. Naruto let Kakashi get in a couple hits so he wouldn't embarrass him that bad. Kakashi couldn't believe how badly he was getting beat. Naruto either dodged or blocked most of his attacks. Even when Kakashi took it up a level. Naruto still easily handled it.

While the two were having their taijutsu bout. The spectators there were having some thoughts on it.

"The training paid off big time. Naruto isn't even trying. But I got to say Kakashi definitely earned his position." Kura said to herself.

Sakura was hiding in a bush. 'Heh Sasuke-kun could do better.'

Sasuke was livid. 'How the hell did the dobe get so strong in only two months? It should be me out there.'

Kakashi finally decided to gain some distance. He knew Naruto had him beat in taijutsu. "You know it's a friend of mine who is a taijustu expert. I'm sure he would love to go against you." Kakashi voiced.

"Are you talking about Maito Gai?" Naruto asked.

"You know him?" Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know him and his mini me Rock Lee. During the past 2 months. I ran into them a few times during my morning workouts. Those two are an interesting duo with those freakish eyebrows. But there are very strong. Gai is the only jonin besides you who knows exactly who I am and how strong I am. I made sure to keep my skills a secret from everyone else until now." Naruto explained.

"Ugh those terrible eyebrows. I wanted to burn them but no Naruto-kun you just had to stop me." Kurami pouted.

Naruto smiled at his lover. "Come on Kura-chan you know that we can't just do that. Those two seemed to be very fond of that look. I do wish they stop casting that horrible genjutsu of theirs tho."

"That's a genjustu?" She asked.

"What else could it be?" The blond wondered.

"A person's worst fucking nightmare that's what." Kurami voices as her, Naruto and Kakashi all laughed. Kakashi knew exactly what the two were talking about.

"Ok Naruto show me some ninjutsu." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto nodded and went through some hand signs. "Storm release: laser circus" A halo of lightning appeared around his hands and beams shot out quickly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi made a quick substitution and whistled. "You're really are something." Kakashi uncovered his sharingan which caused Sasuke to have a heart attack.

"Fire style: grand fire ball" Kakashi said as he blew out a huge fire ball towards Naruto.

"Water style: water bullet." Naruto blew out a bullet of water to counter the fire ball.

Naruto and Kakashi kept sparring for the duration of the time. Little did Kakashi know that Naruto already had stolen the bells from him. All Naruto was really waiting on was for Sasuke and Sakura to come out and do something so they could get this test over with. He was surprised that Sasuke just chose to sit there the entire time. He knew the two blew off his clones.

Finally Sasuke decided to do something as he blew out a fire ball at Kakashi which he dodged. Sakura threw a kunai at him which Kakashi just mentally laughed at.

'Finally these two decide to do something.' Naruto, Kakashi and Kurami all thought.

The timer went off a second later. "Ok you guys all fai-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as he heard the bells ring. He looked up to see Naruto holding them with a smirk on his face. Kakashi looked at his waist to see that he didn't have the bells anymore.

"When did you?" He asked.

"You weren't paying attention since you were so focused on our fight. I took them about an hour ago. But I didn't say anything because I wanted to see if Sasuke and Sakura would do something besides sit there." Naruto explained.

'Yep Naruto you definitely is sensei's son. It also seems lord hokage was right about that bloodline of his. He only used storm release but that's probably because it was no need to show me everything. I think I'm going to have to talk to lord hokage about him being able to take separate missions. D-ranks are normally for team bonding and used to spend time in the village so the jonin leader can develop their skills. It was would pointless for him to waste his time like that. Plus he could easily make a shadow clone to fill in for whenever we take D-ranks or do team formations.' Kakashi though to himself.

"Alright since you guys did end up working together somewhat. You all pass." Kakashi voiced with an eye smile.

Naruto and Kurami smirked while Sasuke had a small grin before it left his face. Sakura was happy.

"You guys are dismissed. Naruto do you mind staying behind for a second?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. Sakura and Sasuke left although the raven haired boy was tempted to spy on their conversation. He decided against it.

Once those two were out of the clearing Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Alright Naruto you and I both know you're skills are way beyond that of a genin. As much as I hate to admit it. You're even stronger than me. So I'm going to go talk to the hokage about giving you two separate missions. Doing d-ranks will be a waste of your time when you can just send a shadow clone to fill in your spot. I'll do some of those separate missions with you though so we can build up our relationship. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there enough for you as a kid. I tried to protect you the best that I could but it was never enough. I failed you and my sensei in protecting his son." Kakashi told him.

"You're fine sensei. I understand and I know you were one of the ones who tried to help. I recognized your hair and put two and two together. I would like to get a better relationship with you as well. You can tell me about some things about my parents that Kurami already hasn't." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi let out a breath. "Kami I thought you were going to hate me."

"Nah what's in the past is in the past. Besides my so called god parents have it coming to them. Although I do feel bad somewhat for Tsunade-sama. I did some digging around and found out why she left the village so I'll cut her some slack. Jiraiya on the other hand is getting a good ole fashioned ass kicking." Naruto voiced.

"Also thanks for not making us to those stupid d-ranks. I already took Naruto to kill bandits a few times so he's ready to do some serious missions. Plus he can take care of himself and he'll have backup." Kurami said.

"Great well I'm going to go report to the hokage. I'll see you two tomorrow." Kakashi left using shunshin.

Naruto turned to Kurami. "Sex before Ino and Hinata show up?" He asked.

Kurami smiled. "Definitely." She agreed.

Naruto smiled and brought her into a loving kiss and hiraishined them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi walked into the room where all the jonin were going to give their reports about their team. He saw everybody was there and it looks like he wasn't late. Which surprised a lot of people.

"Kakashi it's nice of you to join us. Now let's get this meeting started." Hiruzen said.

"Team 1 fail"

"Team 2 fail"

"Team 3 fail"

"Team 4 fail

"Team 5 fail"

"Team 6 fail"

"Team 8 pass" Kurenai said.

"Team 10 pass" Asuma said.

"Team 7...pass" Kakashi voiced.

Everyone was stunned to hear that Kakashi Hatake who was known for never passing a team. Actually had one who passed. People were murmuring about it.

"Silence." Hiruzen ordered. Everyone stopped talking. "Now Kakashi can you explain in a bit of detail." He asked his subordinate.

"Yes lord hokage, my team was able to come together and managed to get the bells. Sasuke is talented but needs more work on his attitude. Sakura needs to get over her fan girl attitude. Kurami is all around good in all areas. Naruto was the surprise of the team as it was him who was not only able to showed me he had exceptional skills in taijutsu and ninjutsu. He showed he was good in tactics and was even able to get the bells from me. It's either he really kicked in it into gear after graduation or his files from the academy are all false." Kakashi explained. While it wasn't the whole truth. He didn't want to reveal much about Naruto and he knew the hokage would speak to him in private.

The rest of the jonins were very surprised to hear that the dead last of this year's genin was able to improve that much in such a short amount of time. To get the bells from Kakashi as a genin was very impressive.

Hiruzen smirked. "Good, now Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi you three know what to do. Due to the two month delay thanks to that traitor Mizuki. We don't have a lot of time to prepare for the chunin exams. Since it's our turn to host it this year. We cannot afford to have at least a team or two of our genin compete. It'll make us look weak to the other great nations. So do your best in training them. We only have 3 months until the exams begin. Im also lowering the number of mission required to participate. As well as the d-rank mission number requirement to take on a c-rank. You are all dismissed." He ordered.

All of the jonins left using shunshin. Kakashi headed straight to the hokage's office. Once he got there he wasn't surprised to see him already back in his chair. Kakashi walked in and closed the door.

"Alright Kakashi so what really happened?" Sarutobi asked as he activated a silencing seal around the room.

Kakashi begin explaining everything that happened during the test. To be honest, Hiruzen wasn't surprised to hear about Sasuke and Sakura. He knew Sasuke had been spoiled rotten by his former teammates and the civilian council. Sakura shouldn't have even been a ninja. But that was a story for a different day. He was surprised to hear how easily Naruto dealt with Kakashi. He was proud at how far his grandson had come.

"Sir with all due respect. I believe d-ranks are a waste of Naruto and Kurami's time. I know it's set up for team bonding and team training to prepare for higher ranking missions. But those two are leagues above that. They could easily just send shadow clones to fill in for them on d-ranks. With Naruto's chakra maybe he can create a super chakra powered clone to be able to spar against Sasuke they don't suspect anything until awhile from now. It's pretty easy to tell that Sasuke and Sakura don't like Naruto and Kurami. So why waste their time and just send them on higher ranking missions." Kakashi exclaimed.

Hiruzen thought about Kakashi's words. If Naruto can take on an elite jonin like Kakashi with ease then it would be a huge waste of his skills. "I agree with you Kakashi. It would be a waste to send him on d-ranks. Normally I wouldn't allow this. But this is a special case. I'll give Naruto special genin ranking so he can take missions with all teams and by himself. He'll basically be a chunin in all by name. Plus I'm sure he'll want to show his strength in the upcoming exams. This village owes that boy a fortune for how it's people have treated him. They completely disrespected Minato and Kushina's last wish. So a favor or request that boy comes ask of me. I will grant it. Even that won't be enough to make it up to him as an apology."

Kakashi nodded. "That's very thoughtful of you sir. I'm sure Naruto will be very grateful to you because of that. When do you plan on sending him on his first c-rank?"

"In a few days. Tonight I have to inform the shinobi council of this. I don't know how much I'll tell them but I'll tell them enough. You're dismissed Kakashi." Sarutobi answered.

Kakashi nodded and left the office. Hiruzen turned to look at the picture of Minato hanging on the wall. He sighed. "Minato if only you can see how much your son has grown. I've truly failed you in protecting him."

Elsewhere Naruto, Kurami, Ino and Hinata were all hanging out at Naruto's place. Naruto, Kurami and Ino had just finished explaining everything to Hinata.

For Hinata it wasn't too hard to believe. She's be unfortunately stalking Naruto for a long time. So she knows it's not impossible for him to make the impossible actually possible. The boy who she admired and loved was going to be the next demon king. He wasn't even fully human anymore. She was sad to hear that Naruto was in love with Kurami and they were married. But she was happy that Naruto was happy. She was jealous that Ino was apart of his harem. Even though Naruto didn't want to marry Ino since his love was only for Kurami for now. He still agreed to try it in the future because he cared too much about Ino as family to let her be with someone who didn't deserve her. Ino also had a crush on Naruto so she wasn't opposed to it and was grateful he cared that much about her. Of course both cared for each other as brother and sister. But it was a very special bond between them. Ino and Kurami had a real good relationship with each other too. She was surprise to hear that Kurami was the nine tailed fox tho. But who was she to judge. Kurami had a point where she said she has been out for two months now and everybody is still alive when she could've easily blew the village to smithereens.

"So Hinata I have a proposition for you." Kurami said.

Hinata looked at the red head. "What is it Kurami-san?"

"Look don't freak out but we all know you've been stalking Naruto for a long time now." Kurami sighed.

Hinata's eyes widen. Was she that noticeable? She blushed up a storm in embarrassment.

"Now now Hinata don't worry. Like Kura-chan said. We knew for awhile now. I won't lie it is a little creepy that you do it. But I'm not mad at you for it. I figured you were using me as some sort of inspiration or something because I knew you weren't a bad person. I would've came to come talk to you but I wanted you to build up the courage to come talk to me yourself. So don't worry Hinata I'm not mad at you and I appreciate you standing up to Sakura for me. It showed me how much you cared about me." Naruto told her.

Hinata was still blushing but not as much. But she was happy that Naruto wasn't mad at her and that he was happy about what she did to Sakura earlier. "I don't know whether to say I'm sorry o-or thank y-you." Hinata said.

"Just listen to what I'm about to say. So look as we told you earlier Naruto is in the CRA. But the thing is he's only doing it to make the old hokage's life easier dealing with the council. Naruto could refuse to enter it but the hokage has to mention his bloodline to the council. Him denying to enter could cause some headaches for the old man. Naruto here doesn't want any other girl in Konoha. It's the main reason why he didn't want to be apart of the CRA. As you know his love is only focused on me. But he's willing to give it a shot for the old man. Which is another reason he agreed to try to marry Ino in the future. As of right now you could say that their friends with benefits. Naruto is going to talk to Ino's father about this soon. But he's only going to tell him he wants to marry her. Not the whole friends with benefits thing. Since you also like Naruto, would you like to be one of his royal guards as well as be in his harem?" Kurami asked.

Hinata had to stop herself from passing out. She couldn't believe she was being offered this from the demon queen herself. Kurami could wipe her entire existence with a flick of her finger and she's offering her to be with Naruto? How generous can she be? "This is a very generous o-offer but m-may I ask why me?" Hinata asked.

"Because that little stunt you pulled with Sakura today proved to me that you're willing to protect Naruto from any harm. He needs his own set of personal guards to protect him since he's the new king of makai. My servants already know of him. And I have no doubt that word about him is spreading in makai as we speak. He also still wants to be the hokage of this village. So he really needs his own personal guards. Ino may be one as well if she wishes too. And before you get to saying that you're weak and shit. Don't cause we seen how you almost killed Sakura when you were angry. We are going to help you work on your confidence. Me and Naruto will help you and Ino become strong. My royal guards will also be training you. You would be the pride and joy of your clan if you are able to grow strong and be one of the fourth hokage's son wives." Kurami smirked at the last part.

Hinata didn't even need to think about her answer. She had her opportunity to be with Naruto and she was damned if she wasn't going to take it. "Ok I'm in. I'm so happy right now I don't know what to do with myself." Hinata said happily.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you're happy Hinata-chan. You're apart of our family now. So we'll always be there for you."

"Agreed." Ino and Kurami voiced.

Hinata had tears of happiness falling out of her eyes. Ino went to give her a welcoming hug. After a few minutes, Hinata stopped crying.

"Ok Hinata, I want to see how good are you with your Jūken. So come with me. To the training ground." Kurami said.

Hinata looked at her. "You know my family's taijutsu style?"

Kurami gave her a deadpanned look. "Come on Hinata I'm not a 1000 year old demon for nothing. Of course I know it. I'm most likely better at it than the best user of it in your clan."

Hinata looked at her sheepishly. "Right sorry."

"Ino do you mind teaching Naruto some of your clan techniques? You don't have to if you don't want. I just want him to be able to read the mind of our enemies. I'm sure Naruto can show you a jutsu or something you can learn." Kurami asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Ino replied.

"Naruto find out her chakra nature. I'm going to do the same with Hinata." Kurami said to her lover.

"Alright Kura-chan." The blond voiced.

Kura and Hinata made their way to the training ground. Ino looked over towards Naruto. "Wow Hinata agreed pretty easily. I'm surprised she believed our story so quickly. Most would find most of it a joke or something." She told him.

"Well she does have the byakugan. I'm sure she's been trained on how to tell if a person in lying." Naruto added.

"Well let's get started on teaching you how to read minds." Ino said.

A couple hours went by. Naruto was able to learn how to read minds pretty quickly. Ino was surprised considering it takes a lot of time to achieve this. Both figured it had to do with his demon side probably. Although it did tick Ino off a bit at how easy it was for him. They found out how chakra nature is lightning. So Naruto and here went through his family library to let her choose a lightning jutsu to learn.

Hinata and Kurami were also making progress. Turns out her chakra nature was water. Kurami also deduced that Hinata was actually pretty good with her juken. It was a bit awkward movements here and there. Her issue was her confidence which tend to cause her to hold back. "Well I think I know a way on how to increase your confidence." Kurami said.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"Sex"

Hinata face faulted. Kurami laughed while Hinata looked back up at her with a slight nose bleed. "A-Are you s-serious?!" Hinata asked blushing profusely.

"Very you see sex gives people confidence. Especially if it's from the person you love. And you love Naruto. So it makes sense that you would gain confidence from him instilling it into you. Granted you'll also have me and Ino there along with him to give you confidence too." Kurami explained.

"Well...when you put it like that then...I guess I could do that with him...but are there going to be anymore girls who we have to worry about being involved?" Hinata asked.

As far as him adding to his harem? No, no Konoha girls. You and Ino and clan heiresses. So we have more than enough. I don't know if it's any who Naruto wants to possibly have sex with. That's something me and him decided to talk about together if a situation like that arises. Those royal guards of mine however are going to be having sex with him tho. It's only 2 possibly 3 as of right now who will be doing so. But I don't know if Naruto is going to add them to his harem. If he so happens to fall in love with them and it's vice versa then ok I won't gag any problem with it since I trust those girls. I know Naruto will always love me more than anybody else so I'm not really worried about sharing him to some extent. No offense Hinata." Kurami said.

"None taken it makes sense he would always love you more than anybody else. I'm just happy I get to be at the least apart of his harem. Also glad I don't have to worry about him wanting to marry any other Konoha girls. If he chooses to have sex with any other human girl then it's fine with me as long as it's not often. I'm unbelievably happy that he's over that pink haired bitch Sakura. For the life of me I could never understand what he saw in her." Hinata admitted.

Kurami laughed. "You and me both sister. Oh man I believe we are going to get along just fine Hinata-chan. I don't like humans that much but you'll be of the few that I do like."

"I'm honored Kur-wait so do I have to call you sama now since I'm one of Naruto's royal guards?" Hinata wondered.

"Whenever we are in makai then yeah but if we are alone then no. You can call me Kurami-chan. Until Naruto becomes hokage here you can call me Kurami-chan or still call me it even when he's hokage. As long as you call me Kurami-sama when we are in front of anybody else in makai besides Ino, Naruto and possibly some of my royal guards then you're fine." The red head explained.

"Ok well I'm honored that you would think of me as a friend Kurami-chan." Hinata said with a grin.

"We are family now Hinata. Basically sisters sharing the same man. So don't go all honored mode on me. I deal with that enough whenever I'm in makai. By the way we have to attend a council meeting tonight. I believe Naruto is going to talk to Ino's father tonight. I'm going to tell him to do the same with your father so we can knock out two birds with one stone." Kurami voiced.

"Thats fine with me. I just hope father accepts it so I won't have to deal with no issues. I don't really care if he does or not. I'm making my own decisions now that I'm a shinobi." Hinata declared.

"If he bans you from the clan. You're welcomed to live here obviously. And you've been stuttering a lot less recently." Kurami smirked.

"Well I-I figured that since we are back all in this together now. I shouldn't be so nervous around you guys and I shouldn't even be stuttering period. So I'm going to work on my confidence more. I just hope your right about sex being a method." Hinata said sheepishly.

Kurami grinned. "Trust me Hinata-chan it will."

The two of them continued to train. About another hour passed and Naruto came down saying that an anbu told him to report to the council chambers. He said he left a clone with Ino to keep track of her progress. Kurami then did the same for Hinata. Naruto hiraishined them to the hokage tower.

Both him and Kurami made their way to the chambers. Surprisingly Hiruzen was standing outside of the room. "Oh there's you two are." Hiruzen voiced with a smile.

"Jiji how come you're not inside?" Naruto asked.

"Because I just wanted to tell you two to wait until I introduce you. You can still listen to what's going on but just make sure you aren seen by anyone until you here me call for you." Sarutobi answered.

"You just want to see the looks on the council's face when you introduce him as Minato and Kushina's son don't you." Kurami smirked.

Hiruzen held his hands up in guilt and chuckled. "You got me on that one Kurami-san. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. To see their faces once they realized just who son they have wronged. I plan on doing it again during the chunin exams too."

"Chunin exams?" Naruto said.

"I explained them to you don't you remember Naruto-kun?" Kurami voiced.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Oh! Yeah I remember. But yeah I see your taking a page out of my pranking book jiji." The blond teased.

"An old man has got to have fun sometimes my boy. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting to start. It shouldn't take too long for me to bring you up." Hiruzen made his way inside while the couple kept themselves hidden.

Hiruzen walked in and sat at his chair. He faced both the shinobi and civilian council. "I'm glad you all could make it."

The meeting was about the normal stuff as usual. Taxes, buildings needing repair, civilians trying to get Naruto banned from the village which made Naruto and Kurami laugh. Sarutobi didn't know why they kept trying to get him banned when his answer would always be no.

All of that took about 20mins. "Ok I have an important announcement to make. Starting today the civilian council will no longer have the power they've been given. They will also no longer be apart of shinobi council meetings." Hiruzen declared.

As he expected an outrage from the civilians was heard. The shinobi side looked very pleased and surprised by this sudden change.

"Hiruzen you can't do this!" Homura voiced.

"This is an abuse of power!" Koharu added.

Hiruzen just rolled his eyes and flaunted his killer intent and narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up! This is my village and I run things around here! This is not up to it debate so I will hear no more of it. Blame yourself for abusing your power." Hiruzen yelled.

That shut them up quick. Most of the civilians were feeling as if they were suffocating under his intent. While the clan heads were sweating a bit.

Hiruzen sighed. "Now I also have another announcement to make. It's time you all learn that Minato's child never died and he's been alive this whole time."

This was a shocker. "If I may lord hokage. How come we were never informed." Choza asked.

"It was to protect him from his mother and father's enemies. You all know that both Kushina and Minato were legendary ninja's. While Kiri wanted Kushina dead. Idea wanted Minato dead. I couldn't risk their child being known about until he was able to protect himself." Hiruzen explained.

"So who is he?" Tsume asked. She was friends with Kushina and Minato. She was devastated when they died but she thought their child died with them.

It's someone you all know pretty well. He has blond hair and blue eyes just like his father. While he has his mothers smile and kindness. I wouldn't be surprised if Shikaku already knew who he was." Hiruzen said.

Shikaku thought about it. "Hmm blond hair and blue eyes with Kushina's smile. The only one I know with the same tone of blond hair like Minato is-" Thats when it hit Shikaku. The Nara smirked. "Troublesome he was acting like Kushina the entire time and nobody ever noticed it." He chuckled.

Inoichi also smirked since he had a good idea who it was.

Hiruzen noticed. "I see Inoichi also knows who he is. Well it's time he's showed himself. Come on out Naruto."

Everyone was shocked out of their minds to hear that name. While all of the clan head feel stupid for not noticing it earlier. The civilians couldn't believe that the boy whose life they made terrible was the yondaime's son.

Naruto walked in with his arm around Kurami. He had a smirk on his face as he watched all of the civilians councils faces. Kurami wanted to see how this would all play out.

The civilian went into an uproar. "There's no way that boy is two of our greatest heroes son!"

"It's a lie!"

"That demo-" The man never got to finish his sentence as he was quickly killed by a seal-less shadow clone of Naruto's.

"The third hokage's law is still intact so don't get ahead of yourselves." Naruto warned.

Everyone was silent from that point on. Even Hiruzen didn't think Naruto would kill that easily. It goes to show how far he's truly come as a shinobi even before he was legally one.

"Now in case any of you want to deny it further. I have a copy of his birth certificate and blood test to prove he's their son." Hiruzen passed it to his assistant so they could give it to someone and pass it around.

Everyone took a look. No one could deny it now seeing the proof. It was given back to Hiruzen. "Now Naruto would you like to address the council?" He asked.

"Well I guess there is something I want to get off of my chest." Naruto then turned to the civilians. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Who the hell treats an innocent child the way you did?! Seriously you are all idiots! You didn't trust in my father abilities and assumed that I was the reincarnation of the fox. When it was clear as day that lord hokage told you that she was sealed inside of me. How the hell does that equate to you me being a reincarnation when I was born 20mins before she was sealed inside of me. You fucking fools are lucky that she was able to constantly heal me even when I was near death multiple fucking times because of you! If I would've died, she wouldn't have died right away with me. She would've been unleashed unto your idiots for at least 20mins before she died. Do you know that she told me that if she would've been released that she was going to decimate this entire village. Many innocent people might've died because of your fucking ignorance! Oh and don't think you're the only one who is going to get this speech. One day the entire village will. You are all lucky I don't cut ties with this village. You would lose the legacy of two of your greatest heroes. By the way who knows their techniques! Imagine me going to any other 4 great villages to take my revenge of you all. Imagine how angry my parents would be if they were to somehow come back to life and learn what you all put me through. They would never associate with this village again. Matter fact they would've fucking killed you too! My mother was known as the red hot blooded habanero for a reason dumbasses. There's no telling how much damage she would do to this place. Me a boy who didn't even know what he carried inside of him. Was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5. Beaten, tortured, spat at, overcharged, banned from stores all around, starved, hated, given spoiled food, homeless for 2 years and almost raped a few times. Again how would you feel if it was your child having assassination attempts or the hatred of the entire village from the time of being an infant until now BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING IGNORANCE!" Naruto raged at the civilians. He's been holding that in for so long. This was the perfect chance to finally tell them how it felt dealing with all of that.

The room was dead silent. No one was expecting an outburst like that. It was filled with such rage, sadness and pain. Not even Kurami was expecting an outburst like that from Naruto. She knew about everything he said since she watched it happened from inside of him. Kura had to try to keep herself calm since it angered her greatly that these filthy humans put her mate through such events.

Sarutobi was shocked as well. He knew about most of what Naruto said was true. He didn't know that it was multiple attempts of almost being raped. It was only reported to him that it was only once. But he was glad that he finally told those idiots how he felt.

The shinobi council didn't know he went through even half of what he said. Most were friends with Minato and Kushina on some level. It angered them all that the civilians would do such things to a child. The child of a hokage at that. They felt terrible for not being able to help Naruto. If only they would've knew who he exactly was. Then again it didn't matter who he was. Nobody should have to go through that jinchuuriki or not.

The civilians were all thinking about their actions. When you really listen to his words. And think about your own kids. It makes you think differently. That's exactly what was going on with them. All of them were feeling absolute shame and regret.

And this is when Naruto dropped the nail. He knew this would really hurt them. "One last thing turns out my parents were real good friends with the Daimyo. He was supposed to train me in politics but he thought I was dead. I found out about him a few days after I learned who my parents were. I sent him a letter as soon as I found a way to prove my heritage to him. I explained everything that had happened to me to him in that letter. And guess what? He wasn't too happy. We are scheduled to meet before the chunin exams. All I have to say you all better hope he doesn't decide to stop supporting this village because you all know what that means. You'll have no one to blame but yourself either." Naruto finished with a smirk on his face.

Now everyone was sweating bullets. This was not good at all. The village will not survive without the support of the daimyo. Hiruzen was a bit worried but he was sure Naruto wouldn't let that happen. He had a good feeling that he was only making it seem like he would let it happen to let them understand just how bad they fucked up. "With that the civilian council along with the elders is dismissed."

All of the civilians and elders left without a word. Which intrigued Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Well that was...unexpected." Shikaku voiced.

"Agreed." Shibi added.

"To think that he's went through so much adversity." Hiashi spoke out.

"Ok so I'm going to explain the situation with Naruto." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen explained to them about Naruto strength. He told them that Kurami was a girl from an unknown village that she doesn't much about. She doesn't really remember her past at all. All she remember is waking up a couple miles outside of the village and traveling her. Once she got here, she met Naruto and the two have been close since. He said she's been here for about 2 in a half years now. He explained that she's very strong. The only reason that she's a genin is because she wanted to stay with Naruto as much as she could because she doesn't trust too many people here due to how he was treated by the people. Hiruzen saw that they all bought the story. So he then explained Naruto's bloodline which shocked all of them. To think such a bloodline actually exist.

"So I take it he's being put in the CRA?" Shikaku wondered.

"Yes although he's already married to Kurami. He agreed to joining it to help keep the complaints down for my sake." Hiruzen answered.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Just so we are all clear. I'm not too interested in Konoha women since to me Kurami looks the best out of all of them. But it is two girls here who actually agreed to marry me. They are Ino Yamanaka the clan heiress of the Yamanaka clan and Hinata Hyuga, clan heiress of the Hyuga clan. I do believe there may be somebody else outside of this village who I might consider in the future if I ever come across them. But for now only them two are the only ones I'm agreeing to marry."

Most clan heads nodded. Hiashi was surprised by this revelation. He was pleased that Hinata would marry a strong man. Hiashi had no doubt she would blossom if Naruto was at her side. Inoichi was also very pleased. He's seen Naruto around the shop several times. He had an idea on how close Ino was to him. So knowing his daughter is going to marry a man who he knows is a good man great for him.

"Now you all are now dismissed." Hiruzen said.

The clan heads all got up to leave.

"Oh Hiashi-sama and Inoichi-sama can you two stay back for a second please?" Naruto asked.

The two clan head nodded and sat back down. Naruto made sure the rest of the clan heads left. Once they did, he looked at Sarutobi. "Jiji makes sure no anbu is here." He said.

Hiruzen gave his signal for his anbu to leave. He nodded once they were gone. Naruto double checked and sensed around the room to make sure no other person was in the room. He looked at Kurami who instantly went to go set up a privacy and silencing seal. Once that was done he looked at the two clan heads. "Ok so here's the full story." The blonde said.

Naruto explained everything to them. From being romantically involved with Kurami who he revealed was the kyuubi. He told them how she was close to his parents and such. The blonde explained him being an hanyou and the new king of the demon world and how Hinata and Ino were chosen to be his personal royal guards since he trusted them. Naruto also mentioned how he still planned on being hokage as well.

Hiashi and Inoichi were stunned to hear such information. They looked to their leader for confirmation. Once he did, both were intrigued by this.

"Well as long as Ino is happy than I don't mind. I trust you'll love and protect her as she'll do the same for you. You have my blessings Naruto." Inoichi said.

"I agree. I am quite pleased to hear that Hinata will be marrying a man who she will be happy with. I have known of her crush on you for quite some time. So it's not all that surprising that to hear that you would be involved with her. You have my blessing as well Naruto-san."

"Great now I just have one favor to ask of you two." Naruto asked.

"Ask away." Inoichi voiced.

Naruto smiled. "I just need to have your guys support in the village. It'll help out a lot with me being hokage in the future."

"That's a very small favor to how much this village owes you. Consider it done." Hiashi told him.

"You will have my support as well Naruto-san. I'm sure I can convince Shikaku and Choza to give you there clan's support too." Inoichi added.

"Alright thank you two very much for your time. I'll see you both another day." Naruto told them.

The two clan heads left the room. Naruto turned to look at his jiji and Kurami. "Well that went a lot better than I expected." He said.

All three of them laughed. "Before you go Naruto. Me and Kakashi agreed about d-ranks being a waste of your time. So you and Kurami will be promoted to special genin. It's basically a chunin in all but name. This way you'll be able to do mission by yourself or with other teams if you want. Plus you won't have to deal with your teammates all the time. Just make a clone with enough chakra to spar with Sasuke and Sakura to keep them from suspecting anything. I'll be giving you your first c-rank in a few days." Hiruzen told him.

"Great! Thanks jiji I really owe you for this." Naruto voiced happily. Kurami was satisfied.

"Think nothing of it my boy. Like I told you before. This village owes you greatly. Now I must return to my office to finish off my paper work." The old man then left via shunshin.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurami asked.

"Definitely I can't wait for our first official mission. Hopefully somebody can give me a good fight if we run into any enemy ninja." Naruto replied as he used the hiraishin to get him and Kurami back home.

The couple appeared back in their home. They explained all that went down to Ino and Hinata. Both girls were happy to know that their families approved. An hour later they decided to go home for the night.

The next few days passed with Naruto and Kurami training and hanging out with Hinata and Ino. It didn't take much at all for Hinata to fit in. Naruto and Kurami were finally called into the office.

Once they got there. Hiruzen was doing some paperwork. "Yo jiji you called?" The blonde asked.

Sarutobi looked up and smiled. "Ah yes it's good to see you Naruto and Kurami. I have a mission ready for you. Your mission is to protect a man named Tazuna. He's a bridge builder who needs protection until he finishes it. It should take no more than a month at max. Hopefully you can get it done sooner. Although he wary as I suspect there is something more about this that Tazuna is not telling me. So be prepared if the mission suddenly turns into a B-rank. I would say follow protocol and call for backup. But I highly doubt you will need to."

"Hmm so sketchy bridge builder huh. Well this should be interesting." Kurami said.

"Come in Tazuna." Hiruzen called out.

Tazuna (I'm not explaining how he looks. I assume people should know how he looks) walked in and looked at Naruto and Kurami.

"This the best protection you can offer me? Just a couple of kids?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't worry Tazuna. I assure you they are more than capable of protecting you from any threats." The old hokage assured.

"Alright fine" Tazuna sighed.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"You will meet at the main gate in 1 hour. You all dismissed." Hiruzen voiced.

Naruto and Kurami left to go prepare for the mission. They made sure to tell Ino and Hinata what was going on and that if they needed anything. They left blood clones there for anything they needed. The couple also made sure they got a couple of quick rounds of sex before they go.

Soon enough they were at the gate. Once they saw Tazuna the group made their way to wave country.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to wave was a pleasant one. It turns out Tazuna was actually a real good man. Sure he may be a drunk but that doesn't define the person. They had already camped for a night. So now they were traveling again.

The trio was now walking through a forest. It was very sunny out. "Ne Tazuna be honest with us. Who do you really need protection from? I'm sure you know that a little about the ninja system. Genin are capable of taking care of some bandits. But by your reaction you didn't think that we would be enough for some reason. So what's up?" Naruto asked.

Kurami was also wondering the same thing. "Yeah is it someone big after you old man?"

"Oi I'm not that old gaki!" Tazuna yelled.

"Yeah yeah that doesn't change the fact you look like a grandpa old man. So spill it." Kurami voiced.

Tazuna sighed. "I guess there's no used of hiding it. Plus I like you kids. My country has been taken over a couple years ago by a man named Gato. He's a rich business man who is also a tyrant. During his time here, he's taken control of our trade routes and raised our taxes to the point we can barely survive. We are low on food and many people are homeless. He's come and takes our women and enslaved them. With men either he kills them or sell them right off the bat. He likes to keep the women locked up in his hideouts so him and his men can have their way with them. It's terrible to the point where my grandson has lost hope. My son in law was one who stood up to Gato. But my son in law Kaiza was only one man. Gato had his men break both of his arms in front of our entire village then he killed him in cold blood. Ever since then my grandson has never been the same. My daughter is doing her best to make sure we still have food to eat and a decent home to live in. The people in our village are so poor that we only had enough money for a c-rank." Tazuna explained.

"Wow that guy sounds like a dick. But you should know Tazuna. The hokage is a good man and would have worked something out with you. If you told him to truth from the get go." Naruto voiced.

"I couldn't risk it. My village is depending on me. Gato wants my head because if I'm able to finish my bridge. We'll be able to open up new trade routes to help my country. I'm sorry for not being honest with you from the start." Tazuna said.

"Eh it's fine I can understand your reasons. Normally when the client lies about the mission status. We are no longer obligated to complete the mission since you lying can cause people to die. Normal genin would have some real difficulty finishing this mission since there is no telling who Gato could hire to come kill you. Luckily for you that we aren't normal genin and we have taken a real liken into you." Naruto explained.

"Don't worry old man we won't let anything happen to you. Plus it would look bad on our part if we suddenly backed out of this just because the mission was more than we expected. Who knows some good could come out of this." Kurami said. Little did she know, some good would actually come out of this.

Tazuna started crying. "Thank you kids."

Naruto and Kurami smiled at him. As the journey continued. Kurami and Naruto noticed it was a puddle in the middle of the trail...while it hasn't rained for days..

"Ugh seriously who the hell do these idiots think they are fooling?" Kurami groaned.

"What? What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto sighed. "That puddle is a trap. We are about to be ambushed. It's just that these guys are really underestimating us if they think that low level of genjustu is fooling anybody. It's honestly embarrassing. But don't worry just stay calm we'll handle them once they make themselves known."

Once they passed the puddle. Suddenly it bursted into smoke. It revealed two Kiri missing nin. Naruto knew who they were due to him looking over the bingo book. He memorized every single entry in it.

"Ah the demon brothers Gōzu and Meizu. Welp Tazuna we know you definitely have ninja on your head now." Naruto voiced. He looked over to Kurami. "You got this or want me to?" He asked.

"I'll take this one. Knowing how you are, you will want to take the stronger enemy we may end up encountering." Kurami replied as she charged at high jounin speeds.

The brothers were thrown off guard by her speed. That minor hesitation caused them their lives. Kurami punches Gōzu dead in the stomach making him cough up blood. She finishes him off by grabbing his neck and crushing his throat with ease.

"Oi Kura-chan make sure you keep the other one alive so I can get information from his mind before you kill him." Naruto called out.

"Ok my love." Kurami responded as she dropped Gōzu and looked at Meizu who was still stunned at what just happened. By the time he realized his situation and tried to gain some distance. It was too late. Kurami appeared in front of him faster than he could blink. She gave him a roundhouse kick to the temple effectively knocking him out.

"Wow..she's good." Tazuna muttered.

Naruto smirked. "Of course she is. That's my baby after all." He said proudly as he walked up to her.

Kurami heard Naruto's comment and blushed. She was happy whenever he called her his baby. It made her chest warm. Naruto gave her a kiss which she happily returned. "Good job sweetie." Naruto told her.

"Thanks dear." Kurami responded happily.

Naruto looked at Meizu and put a hand on his head. During the past few days him and Ino made sure he was proficient at reading minds just for times like this. Naruto was able to go through his head and find out all that he needed to know. Once he was done he gave the ok to Kurami. The demon queen nodded and stomped on Meizu's throat hard instantly killing him. She wasn't known for her ruthlessness for nothing.

"Alright let's continue. We definitely have 2 stronger opponents waiting for us once we reach your country Tazuna. Zabuza Momochi former member of the legendary seven swordsman on the mist and A-rank missing ninja. His partner Haku isn't listed in the bingo book surprisingly." Naruto voiced as he began walking again with Kurami and Tazuna right behind him.

"So plan on getting into a sword fight?" Kurami asked.

"Eh maybe, I mean I do wanna try out red fang on an enemy ninja. Zabuza is a skilled swordsman if his title says anything. Then again he's league below your level so and your training is basically like fighting to death. So I definitely want to see if I'm better than a true swordsman like him." Naruto replied.

Kurami laughed. "Ha! Of course you are better than him. What kind of teacher would I be if I wasn't sure you weren't at an acceptable level in your kenjustu skills. My standards of acceptable that is. Trust me Naruto, your mother back when she was alive fought many of the so called legendary mist swordsman. She decimated them all without receiving any major injury. You may not be able to tell since you've only really fought against me in a true sword fight. But you're definitely on her level or higher."

"You have a point but I think I'm going to have other plans for Zabuza instead of killing him." Naruto said.

"Oh? Tell me." Kurami asked.

"Hehe you have to wait to find out my love." Naruto teased.

"Fine" Kurami pouted.

Tazuna just stayed quiet. He was still in shock over how easily Kurami dealt with the enemy. Now he was really confident about his safety.

The trio arrived at to where they could catch a boat across the water. Naruto made a mental note to mark a few places in wave so they won't have to waste time like this. The boat ride was uneventful. It last about 6-7 hours.

Once they arrived in wave. Tazuna began to lead them to his home. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it. The blond sensed that their opponents were here.

"Alright stop." He ordered.

"You know it's a good thing we can sense emotions along with chakra. Picking up scents is good too." Kurami said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright Zabuza, Haku show yourselves."

Zabuza who was hiding was shocked that they knew he was there and that it was him himself. He was even more shocked that they knew about Haku which shouldn't be possible.

Haku was surprised herself. She knew she wasn't in the bingo book. Nor has she met this person before. The only way they could know about her is if Gōzu and Meizu told them which she knew they would never.

"Well guess we can't go with our original plan huh Haku? Come on there's no point in hiding when he knows about us." Zabuza said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama." She replied.

Zabuza and Haku made themselves known to Naruto, Kurami and Tazuna.

"It's nice to meet you demon of the mist." Naruto smirked.

"Well well someone as young as you actually knows about me. I'm impressed kid." Zabuza voiced.

"I've memorized every single entry in the bingo book and always keep updated with it. I've done my research on some people I've found interesting. You were one of them. You used to serve as a jonin for kiri until you decided to try to kill the Mizukage. You also killed all of your classmates to pass your genin exams. Just another reason why kiri is known as the bloody mist." Naruto stated.

"You sure know a lot. You know I wouldn't mind chatting with you kid. But we have to kill that bridge builder behind you." Zabuza said.

"Yeah yeah I know. But I can't let you do that. He's our client and it would look really bad if we let him die. So how about this. I fight you and Haku over there fights my dear Kura-chan over here." Naruto pointed to Kurami with his thumb.

"Works for me." Zabuza shrugged as he charged at Naruto.

The blond could see Zabuza approaching a mile away. He tapped a seal on his arm and his trusted red fang appeared. Once he quickly unsheathed it. He met Zabuza's kubikiribōchō.

Haku threw some senbons at Kurami who scoffed. Kurami deflected them with her hand. She charged at Haku with the same speed she did with the demon brothers.

Haku was caught off guard by her speed and quickly gained some distance. She started forming ice needles and sending them at Kurami who easily avoided them.

Zabuza was crossing blades with Naruto which to his surprised turned out to be a real challenge. Naruto was not giving Zabuza any room for error. He kept his attacks up relentlessly causing minor cuts to appear on Zabuza.

'What the hell is this kid? He looks like a fresh graduated genin from a distance. But his skills with his sword are impeccable. That sword of his, I recognize it but I can't put my finger on its name. Along with his sword style. Some of those moves look very familiar for some reason. It's like I've fought this kid before even when I know this is my first time meeting him.' Zabuza thought to himself as he had to defend himself from another sword strike from Naruto. This strike had some real power behind it.

Naruto was surprised at how easily he was dealing with Zabuza. Granted Kurami did rave about his skills. But it's still reassuring to see it for yourself. He knew overall he could end Zabuza. He just didn't know where the level of kenjustu skills were at.

Haku wasn't fairing any better than Zabuza. All of her ice attacks were ineffective against Kurami. Every time she attacked. Kurami would just destroy the ice by punching it or she just dodged Haku's attacks. Kurami was impressed with Haku's tactics and skills. She was better at using her ice release better than Naruto was at using his. The only reason she didn't try to actually strike Haku yet was to see how much farther she can take it. Seems she got her answer as ice mirrors started to form around her. She had to admit they were impressive.

"To think you would force me to use my strongest attack. You've now lost this battle." Haku voiced through multiple mirrors.

Kurami smirked. "Heh don't get ahead of yourself kid."

Zabuza and Naruto were at a stand still. Each trying to overpower the other. Naruto wasn't putting much effort into it. He just wanted to see how far he can push Zabuza. Their blades finally broke off and Zabuza backed up to gain some distance.

"Man I haven't had a fight this intense in awhile." Zabuza voiced as he was trying to even out his breathing without Naruto noticing.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Naruto lied. This fight didn't even compare to how brutal Kurami can be. He was surprise to see Kurami hadn't straight up ended Haku when he took glances at their fight. He was intrigued by Haku's use of her ice release. Now he was glad that he thought of that idea he had earlier. If Zabuza agrees then maybe Haku can teach him how to use his ice release better. He knew he was proficient enough with it. But it still needed work and Haku was clearly far more proficient with hers. Those ice mirrors of hers are impressive.

Tazuna who was on the sidelines was amazed. "So this is how ninja fight. But man even I can tell that those kids don't seem to be worried. I guess that blondie was right when he said they weren't normal. I was lucky to have these two be the ones to help me." He said to himself.

Zabuza took notice to Haku using her demonic ice mirrors. "For Haku to bring out her ice mirrors means she's going to end it. Sorry kid but that friend of yours is good as dead." He told Naruto.

It took everything in Naruto to not just start laughing into tears. He couldn't even stop himself from chuckling a bit. "Man Zabuza you just don't know how much you guys are outclassed. Kurami has not even been trying at all. I've been taking some glances at their fight. And by the way you make it sound. It sounds like that's Haku's ultimate technique. If that's so then it's over with for her. Kurami had either dodged or punched through all of her attacks. And she still really hasn't tried to hit Haku yet either. Oh and you haven't even seen what I can do."

Naruto disappeared and appeared right in front Zabuza with red fang already in swinging motion. He cut Zabuza deep right across his chest.

Zabuza fell to the ground in pain. 'Damn it he moved before I could even blink. He just flashed away. Fuck this cut burns a lot more than it should.' He thought.

"Alright Zabuza stand down. You won't die yet. I have a proposition for you but I need to wait Haku to be here for it as well. So sit back and shut up until their here." Naruto ordered.

Zabuza wanted to retort but he decided it's best to just shut up for now. He didn't want to risk Haku's life.

Naruto started to talk to Kurami through their mental link. 'Oi Kura-chan don't kill Haku. I just got finished with Zabuza and I need her here to listen to what I'm about to say.' He said to her.

'Ok Naru-koi. We'll be there in a second.' She replied.

Kura sighed. "Hey Haku, as much as I want to at least knock you unconscious. It's best if we stop right now. Your buddy Zabuza out there is down for the count at the moment. My husband has something to say to you." She told the ice user.

Haku was hesitant but she took a look outside to see that Kurami was right. Zabuza was on the ground injured. It was no point in continuing since Zabuza's well being is more important. "Alright." She replied.

Haku deactivated her jutsu. After the ice was gone. The two girls made their way to Naruto and Zabuza.

Naruto smiled seeing Kurami didn't injure Haku. It's surprising to him to see she didn't even at least try to hurt her to some extent to end it. Considering her dislikes for humans.

"Alright brat what is it that you want?" Zabuza muttered in pain as Haku and Kurami stepped up.

"Ok first things first." Naruto used his demonic chakra to heal Zabuza. During his two month training period. While training with his demonic powers. He was able to figure out how to use it to heal people by separating his chakra from Kurami's poisonous chakra. It turns out that his own demonic chakra wasn't poisonous like hers. And it mixed well with his human chakra. So well in fact that he can heal people from even the most extensive injuries. He could even restore lost limbs amazingly. Both him and Kurami were astounded once they saw the results. Kurami was actually jealous that she couldn't heal to the extent that he could with her powers.

Zabuza was a bit surprised to see Naruto healing him. He didn't understand why but he figured he was about to find out. He stood up once the blond was finished.

"Alright Zabuza imma just cut straight to the point. I want you to work for me." Naruto said.

Everyone wasn't expecting to hear that. It honestly confused them. Kurami had an idea of where he was going with it tho.

"What? Why would I do that?" Zabuza questioned.

"Before I answer that. How much is Gato paying you?" The blonde asked.

"About 150,000 ryo. Now why would I work for you?" Zabuza said.

"Because if you work for me I can pay you 10 million ryo right now and I can continuously pay you that amount every 2 months." Naruto answered.

Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna were all wide eyed to hear that. Kurami smirked, now she understood what was going on. 'Oh god he's so sexy when he's thinks like this. We are so fucking the first opportunity we get.' Kurami thought to herself.

"You better not be fucking with me kid." Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me I'm not. I want you to work as my informant." Naruto replied.

"Why would you need an informant. A missing nin at that?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto then begun to tell them about his plans. On how he's going to be the new king of demons and the hokage. He told them on who Kurami really is and how he is an hanyou. He told them on how he's also an jinchuuriki and how he was treated back in his village.

"So basically I need you as my informant to keep me updated on what's going on in the other elemental countries or anyone who I want information on. It's even all the more better that you're a missing nin. You know to get around while still staying hidden." Naruto voiced.

"Hmm you know kid. This story about demons and the demon world is pretty far fetched to believe. But at the same time it all makes sense. It's also good to know that the guy I'm working for isn't a weakling even if he is young. Tell me how can you afford to pay me such a large amount so frequently?" Zabuza wondered.

"Kurami knows how to make money appear by the snap of her fingers using her demon chakra. With demon chakra you can do so much more than what you could with human chakra. She's even taught me how to do the same. The amount doesn't matter. Plus I'm also very rich back in my village. My parents were very very wealthy even though they didn't show it a lot while they were still alive." Naruto explained.

"How were your parents?" Haku asked.

"The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and the red death Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto smirked.

Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku were shocked by this revelation. To think that the son of the fourth hokage had to live such a hard life they all thought. That's when it hit Zabuza as he nearly shit himself.

"H-hold on those moves you were using and that sword was.." Zabuza trailed off.

"Yes my sword style is a combination of my mothers style and my demon fox style. My sword is none other than the legendary red fang which was previously held by my mother." Naruto told him.

"And that flash was the?" He dared questioned.

"The flying thunder god jutsu which made my father famous in the third great shinobi war." The blonde answered.

Zabuza fainted once he heard all of that. Haku didn't even know what to say. She remembers the stories that Zabuza used to tell her about his few battles with Kushina. He never fought against the fourth hokage but he's saw him in action two times during the war.

"Damn blondie you were definitely right about you not being normal after hearing all of this." Tazuna voiced. Everyone knew of those two.

Naruto chuckled. "Told you so. Now Zabuza get up."

Zabuza opened his eyes and stood back up. "Damn to think that Kushina and that blonde hokage actually had a kid. No wonder you were handling me like I was nothing. In all of my few battles against Kushina. I never won a single battle. Every single time I was outclassed. Hell she outclassed the entire seven swordsman of the mist. She had my respect though as she was my motivation into become a better swordsman than I was back in the day. The story of your father taking out most of Iwagakure forces in under a minute is a story that will never be forgotten. That man single handled ended that way basically along with your mother." Zabuza said.

"Yeah I've heard the stories. Kura-chan even showed me her memories of watching them fight. They were definitely the peak level of badass if you don't count the first hokage and Madara Uchiha." Naruto agreed. "Anyways so are you in or not?"

"Oh I'm definitely in. This in an opportunity that is too good to pass up. Do you mind taking Haku with you?" Zabuza asked.

Haku was surprised. "Zabuza-sama..."

"Actually that was going to be the next thing. I want Haku to be one of my royal guards. She's strong but I can tell she can become a lot stronger. Plus I was wondering if she can help me improve my ice release." Naruto then made an ice needle in his hand.

Zabuza and Haku were stunned. "So you have the same bloodline?" Haku asked.

"Not really my bloodline isn't limited like yours. Mine allows me to manipulate any of the five chakra nature elements to a great degree. It also allows me to combine them to create any sub or tertiary element that I want. So far I've only created ice, storm and wood releases." Naruto explained.

"That's amazing." Haku voiced.

"Agreed but is that only reason you're taking Haku so easily. I mean she gets more out of it than you doesn't she?" Zabuza wondered.

"Eh yeah plus Haku isn't a missing nin from the looks of it. You two have been on the run for awhile. So why not give Haku a chance to live a somewhat more peaceful life in Konoha and Makai. She'll grow strong and she'll be apart of my family. I'll always protect her just like she will be protecting me as my royal guard." Naruto said.

"Alright so do you want to go Haku?" Zabuza asked her.

"Y-Yes I do Zabuza-sama. I feel like this may be my opportunity to have a different life. If what he says is true. Then maybe I'll remember what it feels like to have a whole family again. While I'll always be loyal and grateful to you and I'll always look up to you as a father. I..I feel like I should do this." Haku admitted.

"Well I'm proud of you then my daughter. Now take off that mask." Zabuza smiled.

Haku took off her mask and gave Zabuza a hug and cried in his chest. Zabuza sighed and gave her a half hug. "Jeez Haku you're still a cry baby after all that I taught you." Zabuza said.

Haku stopped crying after 5 mins. She looked at Kurami and Naruto. Kurami whistled. "Damn Haku you sure are a cute one. Show off that body of your a little more and men wouldn't know how to act around you." She said.

Haku blushed but smiled a bit. "Thank you Kurami-san."

"Heh I wouldn't be surprised if you end up apart of Naruto-kun's harem." Kurami voiced.

Naruto groaned. "Damn it Kurami-chan. How do you even know she would want to be apart of it?"

"W-well.." Haku started off as everybody looked at her. She blushed and continued. "You are pretty cute Naruto-san. A-and if I'm going to be one of your royal guards like the others you've mentioned. I wouldn't mind sharing you along with them." She admitted.

Kurami busted out laughing while Naruto just face palmed himself. Tazuna was mumbling. "Blonde brats and their luck." While Zabuza was trying to attempt to not glare at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Fine I don't mind. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I end up coming across more girls who will be joining before we returned back to the village."

"Welcome to the family Haku-chan." Kurami said as she gave Haku a hug.

"Thank you a Kurami-san." Haku smiled.

Naruto snapped his fingers and a bag full of money appeared in his hand. He handed it over to Zabuza. "Alright there is your pay. Now what can you tell me about Gato." He asked Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned. "He's a disgusting fat fuck is one thing I can tell you. The quickest way to take down Gato and all of his other hideouts is to kill him. Once he's gone everything else will fall. He probably has about 20 hideouts in this country. He normally likes to stay at his mansion where he keeps his personal sex slaves."

"Do you know the locations of these hideouts. I can make 1000s of shadow clones with ease. 100 super chakra powered clones should be able to take out his other hideouts." Naruto asked.

"Yeah me and Haku both know where they are located. We even had a map that directs us to all of them." Zabuza answered.

"Perfect." The blond grinned.

"Ok so what's my first mission under you?"

"To go and find out information on a group called the Akatsuki. I'm a very sneaky person. I've been able to prank just about everybody in our village. Even our anbu. It's been many times I have snuck in there without ever getting caught. The same goes for the hokage. At least when he's not in the office. Anyways I did some snooping around and found out about this group. All I know about it so far is that they are a group of S-ranked missing nin who are trying to collect the tailed beast. Basically they are hunting jinchuuriki. What I want to know is who are their members and why are they hunting jinchuuriki. Any other information that you come across from other villages will be very useful as well." Naruto explained.

"Hmm interesting well guess I better get started. But how will I contact you?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto gave him a storage scroll. "This scroll holds one of my kunai for my hiraishin. Just pour some chakra into the seal and I'll be there. You can use it if you're also stuck in a bind and need some help."

The group said their goodbyes to Zabuza finally. Naruto, Kurami, Haku and Tazuna were all heading to Tazuna's house. Once they arrived Tazuna knocked on the door. A woman with long blue colored hair wearing a pink short sleeved shirt answered the door.

"Dad you're alive! I thought something had happened to you." Tsunami cried out as she hugged her father.

"Nope I'm alive and it's all thanks to these kids. They are going to protect me from Gato until I finish the bridge. Come on we'll explain more inside." Tazuna said.

The group walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Kurami decided to introduce them.

"Hello Tsunami-san, my name is Kurami Uzumaki. The beautiful girl in the in the green haori name is Haku. The blond sexy hunk next to me is my husband Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kurama voiced.

Tsunami took a look at all of them. She had to admit that the girls were very beautiful. Once she looked at Naruto, she blushed. 'He's very attractive.' "Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile while still blushing.

Kurami smirked. 'Oh I can tell this is going to be fun.' She thought to herself.

Everyone get settled in. Tazuna left to go check on the bridge. Naruto made a shadow clone to go with him.

The trio were talking to Tsunami. They found out a lot about her. But Kurami and Naruto noticed something else about her. Tsunami told them about how she's trying to get her son to have faith again. She even cried a bit. Kurami, Haku and Naruto also told her about themselves.

Tsunami was surprised to hear such a story from them. It was very hard to believe but if her father believed Naruto and Kurami then she didn't see why shouldn't see. After all they did protect her father.

As time passed Tsunami went to go get a start on dinner. Haku offered to help her. When the two left Naruto and Kurami looked at one another. They both went upstairs to an open room. When the shut the door they made sure to put a privacy and silencing seal on the door.

Before the two even started talking about what they were going to. They instantly started kissing each other and went a couple of rounds of sex. It was much needed for both of them.

As they were cuddling naked on the bed. Kurami spoke up. "So did you notice?" She asked her lover.

"Which part? The sadness is Tsunami's voice or her not getting laid in awhile." Naruto replied.

"Eh both but more towards the her not getting laid part. I was thinking we do her a favor and offer to help her out." Kurami said.

"We? As in a threesome?" The blonde questioned.

"Yes."

"Ehh not that I'm against it or anything but why?"

"Because it's clear as day she's finds you attractive. I saw her face as soon as I introduced you. Plus she's been taking glances at you multiple times during our talk with her. Think about it I know it's wrong but we could use her to our advantage. You remember how Tazuna said that the daimyo of this country fled? Well why not have Tsunami become the new daimyo and have her run Gato's company. Our course it'll be owned by you. But she could use the half of the money to help better this country and its people. Not to mention I have no doubts that Gato has safes full on money in his mansion or one other hideout along with his bank account. Since we are going to save this country we can become allies with this country with Tsunami as the new daimyo. An ally for you once you take up the position of being hokage. I'm sure the old trade routes and the ones will open up as soon as this bridge is finished will be very beneficial to the village." Kurami explained.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought about you needing to make more allies for awhile now. Wave being one of those allies this just spurred once we talked to Zabuza. Tsunami being the new daimyo was thought about as I figured out she needed to get laid. Stealing all of Gato's money was thought about while we talking with Zabuza as well." Kurami admitted.

"Well I can't say it's a bad idea. It's a really smart idea if I say so myself. When do you want to make our move against Tsunami?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm probably tonight. We are definitely going to increase the production of that bridge by using shadow clones. There's no need to stay here any longer than we should. During our stay we are going to hit all of Gato's hideouts at once. While me, you and Haku go to Gato's mansion. Me and you will make clones hit the rest the hideouts." Kurami said.

"And this is why you're my queen and I'll always love and need you." Naruto kissed her."

Kurami purred and pulled Naruto on top of her. "Ooh that just earned you another round." She grabbed his dick and guided it inside of her.

Naruto smirked and began moving his hips to make his queen feel good.

Kurami moaned out his name in pleasure. "Oh god Naruto! You never disappoint doing this!"

"Of course my dear, what kind of husband would I be if I did?" He replied.

She wrapped her legs around his waist while she pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Naruto returned her kiss with just as much fervor. For some reason he felt his love for Kurami just grow to a new level. He wanted to give her everything right now.

Kurami felt his love pour into her. It was so much love she could feel that she had tears falling out of her eyes. She was so happy to be doing this with her husband. And was happy to know that his love for her will never die.

Naruto was thrusting as deep as he could go inside her pussy. The way it made him feel was driving him crazy. He knew that no matter how many girls may end up in his harem. He would grow to love them but he will never love them as much as he loves Kurami.

After 10 more minutes of intense passionate sex. Kurami squeezes tight around his dick and squirted. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto cum a massive amount inside of her womb. It was so much more than before.

Naruto emptied out everything he had in that one. Granted he has monster levels of stamina. But even he was a bit tired after that. He stayed inside Kurami as he laid on top of her. Kurami held in tight in her arms as she run her hand through his blond locks.

Neither one of them said anything for awhile. They were just enjoying the glow of after sex. Naruto finally broke the ice. "Wow that was definitely one to remember." He voiced.

"Agreed, you know one day I'm going to let you get me pregnant." Kurami said.

Naruto looked up at her in shock. "Really?"

The red head smiled. "Of course, the reason I've never let myself get pregnant was because I never loved the male's who I had sex with. None of them were even half as good as you are in sex. Plus I never loved them. You are my first true love. You are the one who I would like to have a child with Naruto-kun. I can't say I want to give you a family since we already made that happened. But I do want to at least give you this. It won't be now since it's a lot going on right now and I'm sure neither one of us wants to deal with raising one. But it definitely will happened."

Naruto had a few tears fall out of his eyes and smiled at his wife. "Thank you Kura-hime."

The two cuddled for about another 30mins. Afterwards they got dressed and headed back downstairs.

Once they got there. They saw that Tsunami and Haku were just finishing cooking.

Dinner had passed. Everybody besides Kurami was in their rooms. Naruto was only in his was so he could give Kurami the time she needed. He would go to Tsunami's room once he finds out her answer.

Kurami was inside of Tsunami's room. The two were talking about a few things. "So Tsunami be honest with me. When the last time you had sex?" Kurami bluntly asked.

Tsunami blushed at her question. "Umm why if I may ask?"

Kurami smirked. "I've seen how you have been looking at Naruto-kun ever since we got here earlier today. Me and him were instantly able to tell that you haven't gotten fucked in awhile after you told us your story. Trust me I don't blame you for checking him out. My husband is eye candy to females everywhere."

Tsunami sighed. "Ok it's been 2 years. Ever since Kaiza was killed. I just didn't think about moving on to find some other guys because I was grieving still plus times aren't the best right now." She admitted.

"If you had the chance to fuck Naruto right now would you do it?" Kurami asked.

"Yes no doubt." Tsunami answered.

"Would you be opposed to a threesome with me and him?" Kurami asked her.

"W-wait what?!" Tsunami said.

Kurami rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Tsunami. Don't be a prude. Also do you really think I didn't notice you were checking me out too?"

Tsunami blushed profusely. She had been caught red handed. It wasn't no getting out of this one. "Well I won't lie. I do find you attractive. A small part of me has kinda always wanted to experiment a bit. So yes I'll agree to the threesome but how will we do it without someone hearing. If it was just two people then I could see but three?" She confessed.

Kura smirked. "Perfect and don't worry. We have a way from preventing all sounds from being heard from the outside. But since we are doing this for you. We need you to do something for us."

"Tell me what do you need." Tsunami said.

Kurami began explaining her idea to Tsunami. The blue haired mother was stunned to hear that Kurami wanted her to be the new daimyo of wave after they kill Gato. She was even more stunned when Kurami said that while Naruto will own the business. This country would get half of its profits and all of the money that's taken from Gato's safe. That's probably not counting the money that he stole from the people here. All that was needed of her was to become the daimyo, manage the business for Naruto, becomes allies with Konoha and she'll be able to have sex with either of them any time she pleases even when they return to Konoha. Kurami told her while they were here she was going to teach Tsunami how to use her chakra. So she can use one of Naruto's kunai's to send chakra through it to let them know whenever she's horny or just wants to talk. They would have to send shadow clones sometimes since it was a possible that they wouldn't always be able to make it.

"That's fine as long as the clones pleasure me the same then it works for me." Tsunami smiled.

"Great so how about we get started. Naruto will be coming in any second now." With that Kurami kisses Tsunami who was surprised by the sudden kiss but eagerly returned it.

The two were making out heatedly. While Kurami was used to having sex with women. Tsunami was not and this was turning her on more than she thought it would. Kurami instantly got rid of her clothes and pulled off Tsunami's gown.

All Tsunami had one was a pair of black panties. Tsunami was admiring Kurami's body. It was perfect. She removed her panties and pulled Kurami into another kiss.

Kurami kissed her back and started rubbing Tsunami's pussy. Naruto had finally walked in and instantly got a boner at what he was seeing. Tsunami was moaned into the kiss with Kurami while his wife was rubbing Tsunami's pussy. Naruto removed his clothes and made sure to put the two seals on the door to make sure no one else could hear anything from the outside.

Naruto walked up to the two girls and began stroking his dick. Kurami grabbed his dick and brought it in between her and Tsunami's kiss.

Tsunami wasn't expecting to be sucking Naruto's dick this way but it didn't bother her. She was surprised at the size of his dick and knew he would destroy her pussy with his tool.

The girls were licking the sides of his shaft. Naruto groaned at feeling their tongues lick all over his dick. Kurami was playing with his balls. She started sucking on them while Tsunami sucked on his dick.

This was a heavenly feeling for the blond. He was glad that Kurami turned him into a pervert like herself. He didn't have any shame in it since he got to enjoy times like this.

Tsunami was sucking his 10 inch dick like it was a sucker. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. But she knew she needed it. Her and Kurami switched places as she started sucking on Naruto's balls with the red head sucking his cock.

"Fuck Kurami you're mouth always feel so fucking good. The way Tsunami is sucking on my nuts is going to make me blow my load soon." Naruto moaned out.

After another 5mins of this Naruto felt himself reaching his climax. "Here it comes!" He said.

Tsunami and Kurami both stopped what they were doing and watched as Naruto came on them. Both had their mouths wide open trying to get as much as they can.

"Mmm as good as always." Kurami said.

"Wow I never knew cum could taste this sweet." Tsunami voiced as she swallowed all of the cum she caught.

"Tsunami lay on the bed. Naruto is going to fuck you while I'm riding your face. Don't worry about getting pregnant. Naruto is able to make himself sterile whenever he wants." Kurami told her.

Tsunami did as she was told as she laid on the bed. Kurami climbed over her and sat her pussy on her face. Tsunami started eating her pussy like her life depended on it. Kurami moaned in pleasure.

Naruto inserted himself slowly into Tsunami pussy. He went inside slowly so he doesn't tear any of her skin. To his surprise she was very wet so it was easy to slide in. He began thrusting inside of her at a decent pace.

Tsunami moaned into Kurami's pussy feeling Naruto fuck her. 'Oh my god he makes me feel so full! This is great!' The blunette thought to herself as she kept licking Kurami's pussy.

Kurami was grinding her pussy on Tsunami's face. "Damn you sure know how to each some pussy Tsunami." She moaned.

Naruto was fucking Tsunami at a faster pace now. While her pussy wasn't as good as Kurami's. It still was good enough to fuck. Naruto definitely could get used to this.

Tsunami was about to cum hard for the first time in 2 years. She wanted to voice it but she didn't want to stop eating Kurami out.

"Oh shit I'm about to cum." Kurami called out.

"Me too." Naruto said as he began fucking Tsunami even harder.

All three of them came. Tsunami swallowed all of Kurami's cum. She didn't want to waste a drop. But she did moan loudly into it as she came hard on Naruto's dick and felt him cum an amount of cum she didn't think it was possible to produce.

Kurami got off her face. "Ok man that felt great. Ok my turn to get fucked by Naruto. While I eat out Tsunami." Kurami laid in front of the bluenette's pussy. She spread her legs out to the point where she was doing the splits. Kurami knew this was one of Naruto's favorite positions.

Naruto smirked at Kurami's position. "Just as sexy as always Kura-hime." He slid his cock inside of her pussy and began fucking the shit out of her.

Kurami moaned loudly into Tsunami's pussy while eating her out. She loved when Naruto was this rough with her. She also liked the taste of Tsunami's and Naruto's cum mixed together. The red head was swallowing whatever cum that came out of Tsunami's pussy.

Tsunami was moaning loudly feeling Kurami ravage her. She was glad she made the right decision in doing this. This was so hot to her.

Naruto was having his way with his wife's pussy. He remembered what he and Kurami was talking about earlier. The blond was a bit tempted to tell Kurami to let him impregnate her. But he knew she was right about it not being the right time for kids.

So he just enjoyed fucking her. The trio continued this act several hours through the night. Rounds after rounds they went. Kurami and Naruto to admit that Tsunami was a great sex partner. They could only hope that every other girl they end up fucking was just as great or even better. Kurami knew that Erza, Mira and Rias would be.

It wasn't until like 4 in the morning that the trio finally decided to call it a night. They all slept in Tsunami's room with Naruto being in the middle. Both girls were at his sides laying on his shoulder or chest. While he held them in his arms.

Little did any of them know. The lovely beautiful Haku in the other room was pleasuring herself. Thinking about both Naruto and Kurami for hours during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went on as Naruto, Kurami and Haku all helped out around the village whenever they can. Naruto had made Tazuna 300 hundred shadow clones to speed up the process of the bridge. Doing so made the building process go so much faster. Tazuna was beyond grateful for Naruto's help as they got 2 in a half weeks worth of work in just within a few days. At this rate he told Naruto he would be finished with the bridge in no more than 2 days.

One thing that occurred during these few days was that Naruto and Kurami were told by Haku that she's attracted to not only Naruto but Kurami as well. They all agreed to have sex on the last day they were here.

Tsunami was feeling as if she was on top of the world. Every morning and night so far has been filled with steamy sex with Kurami and Naruto. Never in her life as she felt so good after sex. Even if Naruto pounded her pussy into oblivion. The bluenette could never get tired of it. Kurami also taught her how to unlock and use her chakra to a fair level. While it wasn't much. Tsunami could do some minor but useful things with her chakra. All that really mattered to her was that she was able to channel her chakra into Naruto's kunai.

The demon king and queen found themselves very pleased with everything that had happened so far. During the times when they weren't with Tsunami or Haku. They spent quality time together. While it was consisted of some sex. The couple also grew closer to one another. Helping out this country together has really did something for them. In a weird way it somehow made them feel even more like a husband and wife. People all around this place always commented on how good they looked together. Or how they look like a married couple.

The citizens knew that the reason things started to look like they was finally going in a positive direction was because of these two. Tazuna constantly raves about them. They even seen them take down many of Gato's bandits. Whenever they were bothering people or just being around period. The blond even created shelters made of wood for the homeless. To top it all off they declared to and promised them that Naruto was going to kill Gato and get them back all the money he's taken from them with interest. The citizens realized that they were their heroes. From that point on everyone supported and loved them.

Tonight was the night that Naruto, Kurami and Haku were attacking all of Gato's hideout. While those three go for his mansion. Naruto and Kurami's shadow clones would get all of his hideouts. As the trio arrived at the mansion. Kurami's eyes widen in surprise. "Hey Naruto-kun, I sense one of my sisters in there. Its Chomei-chan she's the seven tailed." Kurami told him.

Naruto and Haku were also surprised at the news. "So I take it you're going to find her right?" Naruto already knew the answer.

"Definitely, her container must be one of Gato's slaves. I just hope that they haven't gotten to her yet." Kurami said.

"Ok well still take out some bandits a long the way. And free whatever slaves you find. This fools time here has run out. Haku you just focus on taking out as many bandits as you can and freeing the slaves. I'm going straight to Gato himself. Our clones should already be taking care of the other hideouts. Let's move out." Naruto voiced.

The blonde kicked open the door. Everyone inside turned to see that Naruto and company were there. Most pissed themselves.

"Fuck it's those strong ninja!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

Naruto smirked. "You're right you don't." The blonde channeled his demon chakra in his left hand. He opened his palm and faced it toward the bandits. Naruto blasted a wave of his chakra out to make an opening. Anyone who was in the line on fire was completely erased from existence. No speck of them remained. It was a clear path opened. Naruto walked slowly through the path daring anyone to step in his way.

Kurami was looking at her lover dreamily. "Damn he's so fucking sexy when he acts like that."

Haku was also turned on a bit by his display. "I agree Kurami-chan. Shall we get started as well?" She asked with a small blush.

"Yeah lets go." Kurami replied.

The girls quickly went to kill off the remaining bandits. Haku just fired off ice spears instantly killing them. Kurami just cut through all of them by the swipe of her hand. In her opinion they weren't worth the energy.

As it was only a couple remaining. The fox queen left them for Haku to finish them off. While she goes look for her sister. She made clones to go through each room to see if any slaves were there. She assumed Naruto was doing the same. Kurami felt her sister's chakra signature get a lot stronger suddenly. It was coming from the door on her right. The red head kicked down the door as she saw an unconscious green haired girl. To her surprise the girl was alone. Kurami walked up to her noticing she had a collar on her neck with a chain tied to it. The chain was connected to the wall. She gently shook Fu to get her to wake up.

Next thing Kurami knew, she was in front of her sister Chomei. "Well that was fast." Kurami laughed lightly.

Chomei in her human form is a beautiful black haired girl with green eyes. She looked similar to Kurami. But Kurami still was more attractive. Chomei was also a bit shorter than her older sister. Although her figure was similar. While Kurami has D-cups. Chomei had C-cups. The black haired girl was happy. To see her older sister again for the first time in many years.

"Kurami-neechan. I knew it was your chakra I sensed!" Chomei squealed as she hugged her sister tightly.

The red head returned the hug and smiled. "Yeah I don't know why I'm just now sensing your chakra. If I knew you were here I would've came sooner."

"It's a reason for that. You see my host Fu-chan is like a sister to me. Although we didn't start off of that way. The more time we spent talking to each other. The more we began to understand one another. To keep anybody who is a sensor from the outside from sensing my chakra. I had to hide my power considerably in order to help protect her. Now what are you doing her nee-chan?" Chomei asked.

Kurami began explaining everything that occurred with her so far that lead up to this moment. Chomei was surprised to hear that not only her older sister was dealt the same fate as her. But she even fell in love with her host who was a human! To top it all off he's the new king.

"Not that I have a problem with any of this nee-chan. Quite frankly I'm very happy that you finally found your one true mate. But I thought you strongly disliked humans?" Chomei wondered.

Kurami smiled slightly at her question. "During my time sealed. I've came across a few certain humans who I actually befriended. They showed me that not all humans are the same. My husband Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was the one who managed to show me. That it was even possible for me to fall in love with a human. Naruto had a will to never give up even after all that he's been through. The adversity he had to face since birth is astounding even for demons like us. The more and more I watched him. It was easy for me to take even more of a liking to him. The day that we finally met. I gave him the option of being my mate. I promised him power and the title of demon king. Something just told me that he would make me happy. And did he ever. When I say Cho-chan that I never met anyone who is able to pleasure me in sex the way he does. I mean it. The way he loves, cherish and respects me. Just everything about him I just love. During our time together so far. We have been learning more about each other. Our love grows every day and will continue to do so. I know it may sound a bit of a stretch considering we met just two in a half months ago. But what we have is definitely real my dear sister." She answered.

Chomei was shocked to hear her sister talk so fondly about a human. "Man I never thought I see the day you fall for somebody this hard. I definitely got to meet this guy."

"You May get to do more than that. Listen to what I'm about to tell you." Kurami began telling her sister about her and Naruto's plan. How they were not only going to rule Makai but Naruto's village as well. She also explained how they were recruiting allies and royal guards for Naruto.

"Oh wow thats quite the plan nee-chan. Do you think it's possible for Fu to join? She's been banished from her village and they sold her to that fat bastard Gato. I'm pretty sure Fu won't mind since we don't have anything else going for us. And she also wanted to lose her virginity to a decent guy. She's already 17 and she said she wanted to lose it before she turned 18 for some reason. Considering everything you told me so far and how Naruto is not only having sex with you but his and your royal guards. I'm sure she'll fit in just fine. Shes pretty strong too. The only reason we are still here is because she has a friend here who she didn't want to risk putting in danger. Now that I think about it. I wouldn't doubt that her friend also wanting to be apart of this. The girl and Fu are pretty close and agreed to always stay with one another the day they were able to escape." Chomei explained.

Kurami took in all of this information and smirked. "Interesting, well it seems Naruto was right about him having more girls by the end of this mission. What this girl name? I'll tell Naruto to be on the lookout for her through our mental link."

"Sasame Fuma, She has orange hair and brown eyes." Chomei answered.

"Great now lets get out of here. And how come Fu isn't here?" Kurami asked.

"She's asleep. Fu has a habit of falling asleep too much. Don't worry I'll wake her up and explain everything. Just inform that husband of yours." Chomei answered.

"Ok." The demon queen answered as she disappeared from the mindscape.

Once Kurami opened her eyes. She started to contact Naruto. 'Naru-koi I have some news to share with you.' She said through the link.

Naruto had just arrived to what it looks like Gato's room. He had freed many slaves on his way here. All of them were very grateful to him. While some offered to give themselves away to him in gratitude. 'Yes hime?' Naruto replied.

Kurami still blushed whenever he called her hime. She then explained that she found her sister. Then explained everything that she learned.

Naruto just facepalmed himself. He just sighed. "Of course I just had to jinx myself now I have 2 or possibly three more girls to add if Chomei is a pervert like you Kura-chan."

Kurami giggled. 'She does like sex but not as much as I do. And you should be happy that you're building your up the number of royal guards so quickly. One of them being a jinchuuriki at that. I'm not too sure about that Sasame girl but it's not like we can't train her like we are doing the rest of them. Now once Fu wakes up I'm gonna go meet up with Haku and wait for you to finish up.' She said.

'Ok I'll see you guys soon.' Naruto cut off the link and kicked down the door.

The blond walked in a saw who he assumed to be Gato. Judging by how Haku describe him. It was a perfect match. What he saw made his blood boil.

A orange hair girl with brown eyes who looked at least 16 or older was on the bed with her hands being held down by Gato. Gato looked over to see who dared interrupted him while he was about to get busy. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in my mansion?!" Gato yelled.

Sasame turned her head to see Naruto. She wondered who was he and why was he here. But was glad that he was here since Gato was about to rape her.

Naruto walked slowly into the room. Gato let go of the girl and started backing up. Something told him to fear Naruto. The fat businessman started sweating a lot. "I-I asked who are-Agh!" Gato choked as Naruto gripped his neck hard.

"I'm just a guy who is getting is making sure this is your last day alive. Now tell me something Gato. How does it feel being scared shitless for you life like you made countless of people feel? All of those slaves who you took from their families. You took their freedom away from them. We'll no more you fat bastard. You're going to die. Even if it's letting you off too easily. I don't care." Naruto then punched Gato so hard in the nose that the man passed out from the pain.

"Good now to find out where his documents and safe are." The blond put his hand on Gato's head to read through his mind. It took him 30 seconds to find out what he needed to know. He couldn't help but chuckle. "What kind of idiot hides his documents and safe all in his own room? You made this too easy." Naruto said.

Sasume was just staring at the Naruto. She knew he was a shinobi from what he just did and his headband. "A-ano.." the orange haired girl said.

Naruto looked over and smiled. "Oh yeah you're Sasame Fuma right?" He asked as he dropped Gato and sat next to the girl. He didn't mind that the girl was naked. Sasame didn't seem to mind it all that much either considering everything that was going on.

"Yes I am but how did you know?" She asked.

"Because my wife is with your friend Fu. I'm sure you know that Fu is a jinchuuriki. Chomei who is the biju Fu is carrying told my wife about you. My wife is the kyuubi no yoko also Chomei's older sister." Naruto explained.

Sasame was a bit shocked by what she was hearing. She knew of Chomei and was happy to hear Fu was alright. Of course she was a bit skeptical but something told her that Naruto was not lying and that she could trust him.

"Oh good Fu-chan is safe. So what now..?" She trailed off.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now listen to what all I'm about to explain to you Sasame. I have a proposition for you. Fu apparently has already agreed to it. Don't worry I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. It's just an offer really." Naruto made 2 clones to go find all of the documents to Gato's entire business and put his information on them. And another to go get everything out of the safe.

The blonde then explained everything to Sasame. To say Sasame was surprised was an understatement. However she found herself very intrigued by it all. "So you're offering me a new life? Plus all I have to do is be one of your royal guards and become strong?" Sasame asked.

"Yeah that's the gist of it. Don't forget the whole sex situation. But yeah that's my plan. You'll be apart of our family along with one of my lovers. Our family will always protect each other. As of right now it's quite the few of us. I'm learning more and more about everybody each day. So what do you say Sasame? Will you join our family?" Naruto asked.

He was shocked when Sasame tackled him to the ground and kissed him heatedly. Naruto wondered where did this come from but just shrugged and kissed her back. Their tongues were in a heated battle fighting for dominance. Sasame was grinding on his dick. While becoming wet herself. She didn't know what had came over her but she just felt the need to kiss Naruto. It was weird but exciting to her. It's as if she craved his presence.

The kiss lasted a few good minutes. Naruto was groping Sasame's ass while Sasame enjoyed it and moaned into the kiss. Once it broke the two stared at each other. Sasame was the one who finally broke the ice.

"I accept only if you promise to fuck the shit out of me afterwards Naruto-sama. I don't know why I'm so horny for you but I don't care. You just saved me from being raped by the bastard Gato and is offering me a opportunity that is too good to pass up. The whole Makai thing seems like a stretch. However I can tell you are not lying at all in your story. So yes I accept Naruto-sama now please take me away from here." Sasame said as she nuzzled her head into his neck while hugging him still.

Naruto grinned and kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. "Welcome to the family Sasame-chan." He said softly.

Sasame cried tears of happiness. She was finally free. Not only that but she would be with her best friend living a new life full on so many adventures to come. They stayed in that position for 5 minutes before getting up. Naruto's clones were already done with their objectives. They gave him 2 separate storage scrolls. One containing money while the other has the documents.

Naruto used his demon magic to make clothes appear on Sasame's body. It was another thing that Kurami taught him. Naruto dragged Gato out of his room but his hair while having one arm around Sasame. Sasame had her head on his shoulder.

Eventually the two regrouped with everyone. Naruto was a bit shocked at how sexy Fu was. Fu was in a similar position and couldn't hide her blush. She was told of the whole ordeal and didn't seem to have any other problems with it since she had nothing else better going for her. Plus being in an actual hidden village that at least won't have the whole village hating her. In Taki that was her unfortunate situation. Mainly everyone hated her and the one person who didn't. Couldn't do anything to stop her from being banished and sold off.

Though from what Kurami and Haku told her and Naruto's own past. She knew she had it a lot easier since the villagers in Taki didn't harm her physically. Sure they hated her but their attacks were verbal. It did still hurt to hear but she knew she rather go through that than have to deal with what Naruto did.

Another thing that really interest her was the whole royal nights thing. Becoming stronger and being involved sexually with a sexy man like Naruto. Did not sound too bad once she saw just how good looking he really was. She thought Kurami and Haku were exaggerating a bit. Now she knew that they were pretty much spot on.

Naruto found himself being a lot more grateful to Kurami. Sure he didn't want to marry other girls. However the more and more beautiful looking girls he came across. The more he realized that it may be unavoidable. Considering how Sasame jumped on him a bit ago. He knew that every girl he was going to sleep with will probably develop some feelings for him. While some he knows won't. The blond definitely knew most would. One lesson Kurami taught him was people are attracted to power.

Power played a key part in a lot of things. Especially in being a king. A king of demons at that. Naruto knew he wouldn't get corrupted by it. He wasn't trained so brutally just to end up that weak willed. Kurami had told him after witnessing everything he's been through. He was one of the most rare humans she's ever met. Even more so than his mother and the first hokage. Naruto didn't let the hate bring him down. He rose above it every time he tried to ensnare him. That was one of the biggest reasons his wife took interest in him.

Anyways Naruto realized that he might as well enjoy having sex with beautiful girls from now on. He already had the best looking girls in Konoha in his opinion. Seriously two clan heiresses who the hell does that. Don't forget the beauty herself Kurami. The fucking strongest biju in existence who is also the demon queen. AND she even wants him to fuck her and his personal guards. Seriously how lucky could he get the blonde questioned to himself.

'Fuck it I'm just going to go with it. No sense in complaining about being involved with multiple beautiful girls. As long as we all care about one another. And I don't just go picking up any girl. It all should be fine.' He summarized to himself.

Sasame ran to go hug Fu for dear life. Fu returned the hug just as tight. "We really are going to live a better life with one another Fu-chan." Sasame voiced.

Fu nodded. "Just like we said we would Sasame-chan." Fu then looked at her. "But how do you feel with the whole being a royal guard aka fucking Naruto thing?" The nanabi jinchuuriki asked.

"I don't mind. He seems like a strong caring guy. Plus he's sexy and we have nothing else going for us." Sasame replied.

Fu smiled. "Definitely sexy."

While those two talked. Naruto went up to Kurami and Haku and gave each of them a deep kiss. Both eagerly returned his kisses. Once that was done Naruto spoke. "Alright mission accomplished. My clones finished up and are on their way back. Kurami I want you to summon all of your royal guards here. It's time they saw just how much of a king that I can be. I'm going to show the townspeople that Gato is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes my lord." Kurami teased while smirking.

Naruto groaned. "Come on Kura-chan don't do that."

"But it's only proper to address our king like that Lord Naruto." Haku joined it.

"Ugh not you too Haku-chan." Naruto hung his head low.

All of the girls laughed at him. "Yeah yeah very funny you four. Anyways meet me at the center of the town. I'm gonna send out clones to gather the townspeople." Naruto voiced then flashed away with Gato.

"I wonder what is he planning though." Kurami wondered.

"Hopefully something entertaining." Fu voiced.

Sasame walked up to Kurami. "Ano are you Kurami-sama?" She asked.

Kurami smiled. "Why yes I am. It's nice to meet you Sasame-chan."

The demon queen was surprised when Sasame hugged her and kissed her. Kurami couldn't return the kiss cause Sasame ended it too quickly.

"Thank you for helping us Kurami-sama. I am forever in you debt. That fat slob Gato was about to rape me. If it wasn't for you guys. I would've been..." Sasame trailed off but stopped when she felt Kurami lift her chin.

"You talk too much Sasame-chan." Kurami then kissed her with force. Sasame widen her eyes for a second before returning the kiss. Kurami and Sasame were going at it. Their tongues danced around each other with Kurami being the dominant one.

Sasame moaned into the kiss and let Kurami do whatever to her. She deepened the kiss as much as she could. Saliva was falling from the corner of their mouths. It was quite the kiss. Haku and Fu were turned on from such a display.

Haku glances at Fu while Fu looked right back at her. A few seconds of intense staring took place before the two shrugged and kissed one another. Fu wanted to kiss Naruto first but figured it wouldn't matter since she knew it would happen sooner or later.

Haku had grown to enjoy having fun with the same sex. Because of her make out sessions with Kurami, Tsunami and Naruto. It bugged her how she couldn't be apart of the sex yet. But it didn't matter anymore since her time was coming tonight or tomorrow.

The two girls kiss intensified a few minutes in. Moaning into one another's mouths not caring what's going on.

All four girls would stop kissing after 10mins. They all looked at one another and laughed. "Well Naruto is definitely one lucky guy." Kurami voiced. The other three girls nodded.

"Alright time to summon my girls." The demon queen said and slammed her hand on the ground. A huge cloud of smoke appeared. Once the smoke disappeared. Seven beautiful girls could be seen.

Those girls were Erza, Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell (Edolas version), Lucy Heartfilia, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Asia Argento.

All seven one them got one knee and bowed slightly. "You summoned Kurami-sama." They all said in unison.

Kurami smiled brightly. "Relax girls you're fine. I've already seen Erza and Mira but the rest of you. I've missed you all so much."

She was then tackled by Lucy, Wendy, Rias, Akeno and Asia.

After some reunion talk. Wendy asked Kurami. "So Kurami-sama why have you summoned us?"

"Because your king asked me too." Kurami replied with a smirk.

All seven demon girls eyes widen. "Naruto-sama has summoned us? But where is he I don't see him?" Mira voiced.

"That's because he's gathering the people of this town for something. I have a good feeling why. The only thing I can tell you is that he wanted to show you how much of a good king he could be. Plus it's a good opportunity for Lucy, Rias, Asia, Wendy and Akeno meet him. I'm sure you all be quite surprised for how good looking he is." Kurami said.

"I agree Kurami-sama. Naruto-sama made me wet by just looking at him when we meet." Mira giggled.

Erza blushed a bit. "Y-Yes he is rather good looking and a good man overall." She added.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Lucy asked.

"Good point alright girls let's go." Kurami ordered as all 10 girls made their way to their king.

Naruto on the other hand had gathered just about all of the townspeople. He was standing a wooden stage he made. It was high enough for everyone to see him.

Gato had woken up several minutes ago and was trying to escape but Naruto was having none of that. He gave Gato a look that meant death if he moved again. Gato hasn't tried to escape since but little did he know. Death wasn't avoidable for him.

The blonde finally sensed his wife's presence along with the others. He smiled and laced his vocal cords with chakra to make his voice louder.

Naruto held Gato in the air and started talking.

"People of the wave. Your suffering is now over. I want you to know that this man is nothing without his money. This man." Naruto pointed to Gato. "Is that man who you all were so afraid of. This bastard is nothing but weak and the terrible acts he did to you is unforgivable. My people know that I will never allow this to happen to any of you again. For any major threat that dares harm this country. I will be there to protect you. Me and my family will help you grow. We will bring this country to greatness that surpasses its former greatness before Gato ever showed up." Naruto spoke.

The people were all drawn into his speech. This man promised them that he would stop Gato and he now has him in his hands.

"My people I may not be able to be your daimyo as for I am going to be the hokage of the Konoha one day. I'm also going to be the king of another country. But I have a very trustworthy friend who will be your daimyo. I will be owning Gato's business and I will give you all half of its earnings. Along with all the money Gato took from you plus interest courteous to Gato himself. I will do everything I can to protect you. I refuse to let you suffer anymore. I will make sure none of you are left homeless ever again. I will help lead you to a brighter future. You will all be under Konoha's and my protection. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto then threw Gato body into the air and used his sword to cut Gato's body into pieces in a blink of an eye. He caught Gato head while it was falling onto the ground. He then made a seal-less clone. The clone did something no one was prepared to see.

The clone cut Naruto deep across the chest and disappeared. Naruto looked at the crowd. Everyone could see the fire, power and truth in his eyes. "On my blood I will never forsake this country or any place under my watch. This scar will forever be my reminder to this great country. Now rise people of the wave. You are no longer shackled down. You are free. Let the world know of your freedom!" Naruto roared to the crowd.

The people of the town roared in approval. Chants were heard everywhere.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!" 

Were the chants heard all around the place. Naruto lifted his hand with Gato's head into the air. The blonde eyes were narrowed but he was grinning in excitement. Naruto's fangs were showing as flashes of cameras were being seen. Many people were taking pictures of his stances as new would travel fast around the continent. Women everywhere were having hearts in their eyes seeing Naruto's fangs. Many passes out from nose bleeds.

Kurami was horny beyond belief for Naruto. She was not expecting him to do something so damn sexy to her!

Sasame, Fu and Haku were in awe and blushing. Each of them couldn't wait to get their piece of Naruto now. Sasame only wished she could've taken him in Gato's room.

Each of the seven royal guard were highly impressed. Some even in awe. No one was expecting their king to give such a speech. All of them besides Erza and Mira were caught off by just how good looking he was.

All seven demon girls had one collective thought in their heads. 'Oh yeah he's definitely king material AND lover material.' They all thought with blushes on their face.

The people kept cheering for their hero. Naruto gave Tazuna the scroll with all of their money in it. He then went to his girls and smirked.

Hey guys enjoy the show?" He asked.

"Damn it Naruto-kun warm me when you're gonna do something that sexy again." Kurami pouted.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry about that my love."

Kurami blushed and smiled. "It's ok besides you're gonna make it up to me in bed anyways. But come on we need to talk. It's been on my mind for awhile." She said.

Naruto paled. "Damn it when you have ideas it end up being perverted."

The other girls all laughed. Kurami just rolled her eyes. "Aw come on Naru don't be like that. Plus you're a pervert too. Don't forget we can still read each other's thought." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah I know. Alright but where exactly are we going to go with this many of us?" He wondered.

Just find an open space and make a shelter for us and put silencing seals on it duh. I'll handle the inside setup once it's done." Kurami said.

The group all left the crowd and found an open area. Naruto made a wooden shelter like Kurami said. Then applied the seals while Kurami made a carpet, couch and chairs appear. Everyone took a seat. All of Kurami's royal guards who Naruto haven't met before introduced themselves. Naruto took a good look at each one of them and knew it wasn't a girl in Konoha who could compete with them. Besides Hinata and Ino and maybe that red eyed lady he's seen time from time.

"Alright so what's your idea Kurami-chan?" Naruto asked.

"So lets add three more people to the group. After that you can fully chose who is in it. But it is another person who I have in mind but they aren't at the village. Anyways I want to bring back your mother, Mikoto and Hitomi Hyuga aka Hinata's mom." Kurami voiced.

Naruto face faulted causing the girls to laugh. "Are you crazy?! My own mother along with Hinata's?! Do you think she'll just agree to this? And why my mother?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Because I know you are attracted to Kushina. I saw the way you was looking at her when I showed you memories of your parents. You've always had a crush on Mikoto ever since you were a kid. I know you were devastated once you found out she died. And Hitomi-chan a good friend of your mom's just like Mikoto was. Plus you and I both know she's sexy as hell. And it'll make Hinata happy." Kurami explained.

"How would you that?" He asked again.

Kurami shrugged. "I don't so let's ask her." The demon queen snapped her fingers and Ino and Hinata appeared.

The two girls looked around very confused. "Umm Kurami-chan what's going on? Where are we and who all are of these girls?" Ino asked.

After a quick explanation of who the girls were which were welcomed by Ino and Hinata. "So Hinata how would you feel if I brought your mother back to life?" Kurami asked.

Hinata was shocked. "Y-you can do that?" She asked.

Kurami smiled. "Yep but she won't be fully human if I do. I can bring back people but they'll be devils afterwards. They'll still look exactly the same. They will just have wings and a higher level of power. I want to bring her, Mikoto Uchiha who is Sasuke's mother and Naruto's mom Kushina back so they can join our group. It'll make our family even more powerful since those three are legends in their own rights. Plus they were all sexy as hell and I want me and Naruto to have sex with them. Plus I miss my best friend Kushina." The fox demon explained.

Naruto just knew Hinata wouldn't accept this. He knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter and Kurami was right. He was attracted to his own mother and didn't really feel any shame about it.

"Ok as long as I get to be with her again. Then I don't care about that. Plus it'll be interesting sharing the same man with her." Hinata voiced with a slight blush.

Naruto had fainted while Kurami smirked. All of the other girls were watching with interest. "Good welp that settles that. Now we just have to revive them." Kurami said.

"Uh Kurami-chan I was wondering if it's possible for my younger sister Hanabi to join us since my mother is also coming back." Hinata asked.

"Hmm I don't mind but she's kinda young for Naruto don't you think?" Kurami voiced.

"Can't you make her older like you said you were going to do for me and Ino if we wanted to?" Hinata wondered.

Kurami's eyes widen in realization. "Oh yeah I can do that. But why though I mean isn't she like looked on as a prodigy in your family?"

"Yes but I can tell that my sister isn't happy. My father constantly makes her train and she doesn't really go out and have fun. My father may have agreed to letting me marry Naruto. But that still doesn't mean I like him as a person after all the belittling he's done to me. My mother would want better for us and all honesty I could care less if that man Hiashi dies." Hinata voiced with anger at the end.

"Hmm well if you want we can take care of that. So I also take it that you and Ino want me to age your bodies right?" Kurami asked.

Both Ino and Hinata nodded. Kurami snapped her fingers and Ino and Hinata blew up in smoke. Once it cleared an older looking version of Hinata and Ino were revealed. (Naruto: the last movie forms)

Kurami and the others whistled. "Damn Naruto sure is going to love how they look now. Now to revive Kushina the rest we should all head to Makai." The demon queen said as she opened up a portal leading to Makai.

Naruto had woken up at that moment. "Good you're up now. Come on we are heading to Makai for a bit then we'll return here before going back to Konoha." Kurami told him.

Everyone made their way through the portal. Once they were out, the group was in a look that looked like it belonged in a mansion.

Umm Kura-chan what's going on? Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This Naruto is our mansion in Makai. Right now we are in a living room on the second floor. Everyone relax so you guys can all get to know each other. I'm going to go resurrect Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi. Naruto and Hinata I'll summon you guys once I explain everything to those three and get them to agree. Hinata I hope you don't mind but I want to show your mother through your memories what exactly your father put you through. All I need to do is touch your forehead to copy your memories and it's done. You won't feel a thing." Kurami explained.

"Alright Kurami-chan." Hinata voiced.

Kurami walked up and touched the hyuga heiress forehead with her palm. He hand glowed white for 5 seconds before dying down. "Ok done." The fox mistress said.

Naruto took that moment to realize how sexier Hinata and Ino were. "W-woah Ino-chan, Hinata-chan you two look even more beautiful than before." He muttered out with a blush.

Ino and Hinata smiled and gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks. "Thank you Naruto-kun." They said in unison.

"Alright so yeah you guys get to know each other and Naruto get to know all of my royal guards and pick which one you want to fuck first. And girls get to know your new king. He's quite the man and charmer." Kurami voiced as she headed out to a different room.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurami was now in a room she hasn't been in a long time. Her bedroom, or you could now call it her and Naruto's bedroom. She looks to see that everything looks the exact same it did before she was last here. It really brought back some memories. Especially good memories of how she made Erza eat her out to her satisfaction. But it was one glaring thing that she just couldn't shake off.

"This room doesn't feel as comforting as it once did. I think I'm too used to being in the human world." Kurami said to herself. Which was true, it has been over 100 years since she had last been here. Plus she's been sharing a room with Naruto for awhile now. So she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep here alone anymore.

"Eh who cares? I'm sure me and Naruto will eventually find the time to get used to being here. It's not like we are going to be spending that much time in Makai anyways." She shrugged to herself before getting to work.

She held out her hands. They flowed red with demonic energy. A second later, 3 chess pieces appear on the ground. 1 is a queen, another is a knight while the third is a bishop. Kurami over her long years of being alive developed a few ways to revive the dead. While she admitted that the Edo Tensei technique that the second hokage created was good. It still had a lot of flaws in her opinion. Main one being the revived person doesn't have the power they once wielded while they were alive. The way she was going to revive Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi were using the evil pieces she created. It allows you to not only revive a person. But the person who is revived will be stronger than they were while they were alive. As well as becoming a devil. Basically naming them reincarnated devils. To Kurami, the best thing about her method is that you can even turn a person who is alive into a reincarnated devil by using the evil pieces. The pieces were shaped as chess pieces since chess is Kurami's favorite game to play besides shogi.

Once the pieces were in place. Kurami snapped her fingers for three corpses to appear in front of a piece. Slowly the evil pieces levitated into the air and into the corpses. The bishop piece went inside Hitomi, Mikoto got the knight while Kushina was the queen. Kurami would be damned in her best friend got anything less than that. Once the pieces were fused with each corpse. 3 pairs of eyes opened a second later.

Each person stood on the ground and looked around. Clearly confused as to where were they. Kurami had a big smile on her face seeing Kushina was back alive once again. She couldn't hold herself back anymore as she ran to Kushina and tackled her into a hug. "Kushina!" She cried out in happiness with some tears showing in the corner of her eyes.

Kushina, who had just been tackled to the ground. Looked down, only to see a shade a crimson hair that she could never forget. A smile formed onto her face when she saw her longtime best friend look at her face to face. "Kura it's good to see you again. But can you explain what's going on?" Kushina greeted with a smile.

Kurami pouted. "Mou come on you could at least let me cuddle you after not seeing me for 13 years."

The redhead Uzumaki just smiled while rubbing Kurami's head.

The demon queen herself finally stood up and looked at the other two women in the room. "It's been awhile Mikoto, Hitomi."

"Umm not to be rude, but who are you?" Hitomi asked.

"I am the great demon queen Kurami. You probably know of me as the Kyuubi. But that's just my title. We are in Makai. The reason I say it's been awhile because I haven't seen you two in over 5 years. Well a bit longer for you Hitomi since Naruto only saw you two or three times before you died." Kurami introduced herself.

"Naruto?" All three women said.

"Yes, Naruto, my container as well as my husband Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kurami smirked while having one hand on her hip.

"You're what?!" Kushina and Mikoto yelled in shock.

"Wait wasn't little Naruto you child Kushina-chan?" Hitomi voiced.

"Yes he is, Kura please explain what's going on?" Kushina asked.

So Kurami explained everything that happened within the last 13 years that led up to this point. Hearing everything that her precious son went through made Kushina want to go tear a new one in Konoha. Mikoto had died around the time Naruto was 8. So she knew of some of the things he went through. But what she knew then is nothing compared to what she's learning now. It made her ashamed knowing how her own clan caused Naruto harm. Hitomi wasn't all that surprised, knowing how her clan can be. Thinking that they are just so much better than everybody else. She was happy to hear that Hinata was safe. But when Kurami showed her Hinata's memories. Hitomi was determined to go tell Hiashi off. She couldn't believe that he would treat their daughter that way.

By the time they were done. Kushina only had one thing on her mind. "I'm done with Konoha. I'm going to pull the Uzumaki clan out of there as soon as I get the chance." She voiced.

"Now hold on just a second Kushina. I know you are upset. Believe me you don't know how much I wanted to level that village to the ground. But we already have a plan. Plus the fire daimyo isn't too happy with Konoha right now. If Naruto gives him the word. Konoha will lose the support of the fire daimyo. Meaning a lot of their funds will be gone. So I need you to calm down and don't do anything rash." Kurami said.

The redhead Uzumaki took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Fine, so what now? I mean you did revive us for a reason I'm assuming?"

"Yeah I want you to be apart of Naruto's harem. Like I mentioned earlier, he's my husband/mate now. He's also a hanyou as well. Our goal is to take over Konoha. He's already the future king of Makai. Who knows we may not even stop there. We might just take over all of the elemental nations for all I know. But for now we are focused on Konoha. Actually after what we just did in wave. It's safe to say that we already have wave under our complete control." Kurami answered.

All three reincarnated devils were shocked by this news. Mikoto was the first to break out of her shock before answering. "Ok I'm in." She said.

"Mikoto?" Kushina said.

The raven haired Uchiha shrugged. "What? My husband is dead. He's the reason why I even died in the first place. Well maybe not the entire reason but he's apart of the cause of it. I never got to watch my sons grow up. From what I hear about Sasuke from what Kurami told me. He's a spoiled, revenge obsessed, power hungry brat. To be honest it's not all that surprising considering how the massacre must've affected him. Itachi I'm assuming is either in jail, dead or a missing nin. The best option I have of even attempting to fix this is by going this route. Maybe I'll be able to figure out why Itachi did what he did. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him if I come across him. Plus I always did find Naruto to be a little cutie. I knew he was going to be a good looking man when he grew up. A much better looking one than Fugaku that's for sure. This is my chance to start over in life Kushina. Plus I always hated how I couldn't do more to help Naruto while he was a kid. This is my chance to make it up to him. If we have kids, this is also a chance for me to see them grow up like how I want them to. Wait do you care if we have Naruto's kids Kurami?"

Kurami shook her head. "No not at all, for a demon king it's expected that Naruto will have multiple wives that he will have kids with. All I care about is that I'm the first one to have his child while also being his number 1 girl."

Mikoto nodded. "See? As long as we know that Kurami is number one out of the harem. Then why wouldn't I want to join."

"I have to agree with Mikoto-chan on this Kushina-chan. If I would've known just how much Naruto had to suffer just from the day after he was born. I would've fought tooth and nail to get him either adopted into my clan or at least take care of him. I'm just glad that he agreed to marry Hinata as well as take on Hanabi. Like Mikoto I'm also upset that I didn't get to watch my children grow up properly. I have no idea what happened to Hiashi over the years to make him treat our own daughter so horribly. Now I know it's something that I have to do. According to Hinata's memories. Your son was a huge inspiration to my daughter. If it wasn't for him and his will to never give up. I can't imagine how Hinata would be right now. Joining this harem is only one small way of repaying Naruto for all that he's done for me. Plus I can take over the Hyuga Clan with the second opportunity of life. Many do not know but I was always stronger than Hiashi. The reason he was made clan head is because I didn't want to deal with the elders. I can now see how foolish I was to do so." Hitomi voiced her opinion.

Kushina sighed. She should've known that leaving Kurami to look after Naruto will cause some sort of mess. Granted she knew the situation could be a lot worse. She still felt that Konoha didn't deserve to have the Uzumaki name under their reign. But she could deal with it if it led to her son who was also an Uzumaki taking it over. The redhead was really surprised how her friends agreed to join her son's harem. Especially Hitomi considering how proper she was. Kushina also figured that this will probably be the only way to quickly develop a close relationship with Naruto. She's missed out on so much of his life. He's had to go through so much hardships that he didn't deserve to go through. It was a mother's job to make sure her child is loved. Kushina failed at that seeing how she died the night he was born. This was her chance of fixing that. As well as enjoying her life with her best friend again. While she didn't say it. Kushina was really happy to see Kurami again. It really hurt while she was dying. To know that she wasn't going to spend time with her partner anymore. Now she wouldn't have to deal with that. She already knew what devils were back from the time Kurami explained it to her. So she knew that she would basically live forever now unless she was killed somehow.

"Ok ok I'm in as well. Just like you two. I also feel some type of way not being there for my son. I'll be damned if I don't be there for him now that I'm alive again. Whether it's as his mother or lover I will be at his side from now on." Kushina said.

"Well said Kushi-chan." Kurami smirked. "Now that we got that all settled. Let's go to where everybody else is. Some reunions are in order after all."

While Kurami led the newly reincarnated devils back to the living room.

Things were pretty entertaining in said room. Everybody was pretty much invested into a conversation. Ino and Hinata were getting to know Haku, Sasame and Fu. While Naruto were getting to know the rest of Kurami's guards. So far he's learned that Lucy is the clumsiest out of them all. Asia is the sweetest. Akeno is nice but a sadist. Rias is very intelligent. She has an aura around her that will draw you into her. Add to the fact that she's sexy as hell. It's real easy to get lost in her beauty. Wendy was the one who seemed the most normal personality wise. But her powers is what really caught Naruto's attention. The power of a dragon. He always taught Dragons weren't real. However, considering everything that happened to him in the past 3 months. The blond hanyou wasn't surprised at the fact that they are actually real. Apparently Wendy was the Sky Dragon Slayer. When Naruto asked her to demonstrate her powers to him. He was immediately hooked. It made him wonder if he could perform similar attacks with his wind release. So when he asked Wendy if she didn't mind helping him train. He was pleased when she agreed.

All in all though, Naruto really liked all of Kurami's royal guards. In their own way, they were each interesting to him. Out of all of them, the one he wants to fuck the most is Mira and Akeno. The seductive glances they were sending his way, was making his demonic lust rise up. Wanting nothing more than to just pound them out to his heart's content. He also saw Sasame's glances towards him as well. She still had him horny from that what she did to him when he saved her earlier.

Thankfully Kurami showed up before he could have his way with any of the girls. Although, it didn't ease his lust in the slightest. Seeing the three beautiful women follow after his wife, one of them being his mother. Made Naruto even more horny. All of these beautiful girls around him and he isn't fucking any of them at the moment.

"Sorry for the wait. Well everyone meet Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga. Three of the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has ever had. Kushina herself is kage level. They are now reincarnated devils." Kurami said.

Not a second afterwards, Hinata was a blur of speed before she hugged her mother tightly. Crying into Hitomi's chest. "Okaa-sama.." She cried.

"I know Hina-chan, don't worry everything will be fine now that I'm back." Hitomi kissed Hinata on top of her head while hugging her.

Naruto looked at the other two. "Hi Kaa-chan! Welcome back Mikoto-chan!" He greeted them with a grin.

Kushina walked up to her son and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto was surprised, he always wondered how it would feel to be hugged by his mother. He thought he would be crying tears of joy. But no tears were in his eyes. He did feel happy, unbelievably happy at that. But his body just froze. He just didn't know how to react to feeling the warmth of his mother that he never got to experience.

'Go on and hug her Naruto-kun.' Kurami said through their shared mind link.

He glanced back to her direction. Kurami gave him a smile before nodding. She heard his thoughts so she knew how he was feeling.

Naruto returned his mother hug in full force. Now he understood why he wasn't crying. It wasn't any need for him to cry. He already did all of that with Kurami. Now he could just relish the happiness of having his mother back. Plus Kushina was already crying. So in a way she was crying for both of them.

"I'm so sorry Sochi. I never meant for any of your suffering to happen to you. Neither me or your father expected the villagers to put you through so much." Kushina cried.

"It's fine Kaa-chan, it's all in the past now. Thanks to Kura-chan. My life has been significantly better the last few months. I don't blame you or dad for anything." Naruto reassured her.

Hearing that only made Kushina cry more. Knowing that Naruto didn't blame her or Minato relieved a lot of weight off of her chest that she didn't even know was there.

It took a few more minutes for Kushina to stop crying before she smashed her lips right upon Naruto's. Shocking many in the room including Naruto himself. When she pulled away. She looked dead into his eyes.

"I will never be out of your life again. I promise I will make up for all the lost time. I will do anything to ensure you are happy. If that means having to marry you in the future than so be it." Kushina said before she kissed Naruto again.

Unfortunately she didn't get to enjoy that kiss for long m. As she was pulled away by Mikoto who kissed Naruto as well. Kushina glared at her other best friend. "Come on seriously Mikoto? You couldn't wait until I was finished?"

After tasting his tongue, Mikoto pulled back before smirking at Kushina. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. I knew he was going to be attractive but this is something else. Now I'm really glad I accepted the offer of joining his harem."

Just as Naruto finally got out of his daze state. He was pulled into another kiss by Ino, then Hinata right after. Soon enough he was tossed and kissed by every female in the room. Hitomi being the last one before she tossed him over to Kurami. Who pulled him into a heated kiss of her own. Their kiss lasted a bit longer than the other kisses Naruto shared with the girls. When it ended, Naruto only said one word.

"Woah."

"Woah is right, now you have 16 beautiful women in your harem my love. Isn't that wonderful?" Kurami said.

"Very wonderful and it's all thanks to you Kura-chan. But since I've just been kissed like that by all of you. It's time to release my pent up lust." Naruto smirked as 15 clones of himself appeared. These clones were his super charged clones. Meaning they'll last a lot longer and more durable than a normal shadow clone.

"Who wants to get fucked by yours truly?" The blond smirked.

All 16 girls raised their hands up. All of the royal guards already wanted a piece of him. Especially Mira, Akeno, Erza and Wendy. Sasame wanted him ever since she saw him earlier. Hinata has been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Ino knew she wanted him more than ever now. Haku and Fu were ready. Hitomi and Mikoto wanted to see if Naruto could make them forget how terrible their ex-husbands were in sex. Kushina was horny the moment she kissed her son.

"Well it's time for an orgy then. This will be my first one ever so I'm sure it'll be interesting. Alright let's have some fun!" Naruto voiced as he snapped his fingers. All of the girls clothes disappeared. Each of his clone went to one of the girls. Either they started kissing or went straight to foreplay.

While that was happening. Naruto turned to his wive. Who was giving him the sexiest smirk he's seen her make ever. He pushed Kurami to a nearby wall and kissed her hard. Kurami kissed him back and grabbed his dick. She gripped it hard before jacking him off roughly. Once she felt he was hard enough, Kurami aligned his dick to her entrance and pulled him inside of her pussy.

Naruto slammed himself deeply inside of her. He gripped her thighs and held her up against the wall. Their kiss never broke once as each of them were enjoying the feeling of one another man tongue.

Mikoto was riding her Naruto clone. She had no idea that a shadow clone could make her feel this good during sex. It made her wonder just how good the original felt. "Fuck you're reshaping my pussy Naruto-kun." Mikoto moaned as she kept riding him.

Hitomi was in a missionary position. She was laying on a couch while her Naruto clone fucked her like no tomorrow. To the clone it was like looking at an older version of Hinata. Only this one had the mature body that Hinata used to lack. Hitomi's legs were stretched out as she felt the clone's dick hit her womb with every stroke. It was amazing to her. She couldn't believe this is what she was missing out on before she died. "Just like that please keep going Naruto-sama. Oh that teme Hiashi never made me feel even close to this." Hitomi moaned in delight.

Hinata had her tongue out while being fucked from the back. This is the pleasure she always fantasized Naruto giving her. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Hinata was glad for her outburst against Sakura now. Because if she didn't have that outburst then she probably wouldn't be enjoying this godly sex right now. Naruto was bringing out her inner pervert. "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled in pleasure.

Sasame and Fu were both also getting fucked from behind. But they were also facing each other. Being lost in pleasure, they ended up making out with each other while being fucked by Naruto's clones. Sasame berated herself for not making Naruto take her when he first saw her. Fu was also happy that she lost her virginity to someone like Naruto. While she didn't know much about him. She knew enough to know that he was a good person as well as a sexy demon lord who was pounding out her pussy. Fu could hear Chomei's voice but she couldn't focus on it due to Naruto's dick destroying her guts.

All of the royal guards were either riding their clone. Doing missionary or getting it from the back. Although Mira was being held in the air by her legs while Naruto thrust inside her pussy. She held the clone's head to her breast while the clone sucked on them. Erza was one of the ones who wanted to be fucked from behind. But her position almost made the clone have a nosebleed. She was doing the splits while laying forward. Letting Naruto's thrust go deep inside her every time he pushes back in. Erza now understood how Kurami was able to fall for him somewhat. Erza was sure she would've been the same way if she got to experience this everyday. She was sure as hell she was going to try to experience this everyday from now on. "Yes yes! Keep going Naruto-sama!" The scarlet knight moaned.

Akeno after cumming three times. Wanted to taste Naruto's cum. So she was giving the clone a blowjob trying to milk it's seed. "Cum for me Na-ru-to-sa-ma." She said in a sexy tone before she deepthroated him again.

Asia and Wendy were both riding Naruto. Wendy was the more intense one since she's been wanting to get fucked really good for a really long time now. She just couldn't find the man who she felt would be capable of doing so. Well Naruto was sure as hell making his case to her. She made a mental note to do this whenever she trains him. The sky dragon slayer just moaned loudly as she felt the clone make her cum again. Ironically her and Asia both got off at the same time to suck their clone's dick. It didn't take long for both girls to be rewarded with their master's cum.

Lucy was being fucked in the missionary position. Naruto was hitting all of her spots. Even some she didn't know she had. Lucy has never been fucked by a man with the dick size Naruto has. She doubt she ever would find another. It turned her on even more when the clone started choking her. Talking dirty saying she was his blond slut. Hearing that made Lucy cum a river on his cock. "AYYYEE NARUTO-SAAMMMAA!" She cried in pleasure.

Rias wanted it from behind. So here she was leaning her face against a wall. With one legs in the air curteousy of Naruto. She was moaning loudly. Feeling her womb being penetrated by the beast that everyone in the room was being dominated by. Rias never knew a man could tame her like this. She assumed on Kurami was the only one who could. Now she knows that Naruto has the same ability. Rias was beyond grateful that Kurami was letting them have this opportunity. She just came again as Naruto kept thrusting into her. Making her ass cheeks jiggle with each time he slams into her.

Ino and Haku were in a different position. Haku was laying on top of Ino. Kissing the bleach blond, since she had already made out with three girls anyways. While they were making out. One clone was fucking Ino then it would switch to Haku. While the other clone would jack off to the girls kissing. Eventually the clone pulled up Haku by her hair and forced his dick down her throat. Haku choked lightly at first. But she eventually gave the clone the blowjob it wanted. Ino was now getting fucked by the previous clone. She was making out with this clone as well. As soon as Haku made her clone cum in her throat. She pushed him on the ground. And began riding its dick like a stallion.

Kushina was leaning on a couch with both of her legs on Naruto's shoulders. She watched her son's clone fuck her better than any time Minato has ever done. The redhead Uzumaki never would've thought that fucking her son could be such a turn on. It was a kinky turn on that only made her want him more. Then her and the clone would exchange dirty talk. One time the clone said something that made Kushina squirt!

Back to the original Naruto, he was still slamming into Kurami. He was just about to reach another orgasm. "Oh shit hime I'm about to..!"

"Cum for me my lord. Make this demon queen yours and yours only. Give me that hot cum. I want it all inside of my womb!" Kurami moaned as she squeezed Naruto's dick. She came once again as she felt him release his load inside of her.

This whole orgy lasted a few hours. By the time it was over. Everybody was satisfied.

Now it was time for Naruto, Kurami and Haku to return back to wave country. "Alright so Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi, Fu and Sasame. You five stay here for now. We will summon you once we get back to Konoha. It won't do well for us to travel in a big group. Not that we can't handle it but I'd rather not deal with it. We should be back in Konoha soon. My royal guards, please make sure that those 5 are comfortable during their stay here. Hinata and Ino you two are going to go back to the village. Hinata, make sure you and Hanabi have all of your stuff packed and ready to go by the time we get there. Ino you're free to move in if you want. We will be seeing you all at Naruto's home soon." Kurami said.

All of the other girls nodded in understanding. Kurami snapped her fingers. Sending both Ino and Hinata back to Konoha. And her, Naruto and Haku back to wave.

When the three got back. They were in Tazuna's home. In the living room to be exact. Tsunami was the only one in there so she was startled to see all three of them appear so suddenly.

"Oh my you guys scared me. Please give me a warning next time." Tsunami sighed.

"Sorry about that Tsunami-chan. We kinda just came back from Makai." Naruto said.

"Yeah but hey Tsunami how would you like to become a devil?" Kurami offered.

"A devil? Isn't that like a bad thing?" Tsunami wondered.

"No not in the way you are thinking. Being a devil has many benefits. Like flying or eternal youth for an example. But I'm asking you this because if you want to always be with Naruto and the rest of us. You kinda need to become a devil so you can at least have immortality. Devils usually live forever unless they are killed." Kurami explained.

Tsunami thought about it. She did want to be with them for a long time. "Do I have to fight?"

Kurami shook her head. "Nah although I do think you should learn how to at least protect yourself and your family. It's always better to be safe than sorry."

"Ok you got me there. But how do I become a devil? Do I have to die?" Tsunami asked.

"Nope just leave that to me. Actually Haku you should become one too. Everybody in the harem should. I'll have to do the same for Sasame, Ino and Hinata. I'm sure Chomei can take care of Fu. You can take your bloodline to new heights if you do become one Haku." Kurami suggested.

"Sure I'm down." Haku shrugged.

Kurami grinned as she channeled demonic energy into her hands to make 2 more evil pieces. A bishop for Haku and pawn for Tsunami. She fused both pieces with said girls. Naruto was looking at this process with huge interest. After the process was done. He asked Kurami. "Is that how you brought my mother and the others back to life?"

"Yes koi." Kurami answered.

"You are so teaching me how to do that." Naruto smirked.

"I already planned on it. I still have much to teach you about my powers anyways. For an example, you may know how to access my chakra at will. But you are only accessing a small portion of it. Like the three tails cloak you can access? That's nothing compared to what my purified chakra." Kurami explained she was finished with Haku and Tsunami.

"Wow really?" Naruto was surprised. "I mean the power I feel from that cloak alone is astonishing. Damn you really are a badass Kura-hime."

"Aw." She leaned in to kiss her husband on the lips. "Thank you anata, but don't sell yourself short. In due time your own power will even exceed mine." Kurami replied before she looked over to the two new devils. "So how do you guys feel?"

"Powerful, very very powerful and horny. Is this normal?" Haku asked.

"Yep, demon lust is more potent than regular human lust. You'll be wanting sex a lot more than you used to. You'll learn how to control it with some practice. The power is just a boost for becoming a devil. Demons are naturally stronger than humans after all." Kurami replied.

Tsunami accidentally brought out her devil wings which caused her to fall. "Whoops? Wait are these wings? We can fly?!" She wondered.

"Yeah Tsunami-chan you can fly. Me or Naru will teach you how to use them later on tonight. Now where are you father and Inari?" Kurami asked.

"My father is at the bridge and Inari is somewhere around town." Tsunami answered.

"Hmm Naruto-kun, do you wanna go out and help out around town. We could at least make sure no one is hurt or suffering from any illnesses." Kurami asked him.

"Sure I'm sure the townspeople will appreciate it greatly. Are you coming as well Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you could..leave me a clone or two here to help out with my newly sexual desires. I'm sure Tsunami-san is also in the need for the same." Haku asked sheepishly with a blush.

"Yes definitely, I need to be fucked by you now Naruto-kun." Tsunami voiced.

"Oh alright enjoy yourselves then." Naruto grinned as he made 4 clones to help satisfy them.

The Uzumaki couple left the house to travel around the town. Their hands were interlocked with one another's. It was a good feeling for both of them knowing that they helped free a country. While Kurami still didn't like the majority of humans. She was warming up to them more. It all started off with Mito then to Kushina and now Naruto has here interacting with more humans than she thought she ever would. But she enjoyed it a lot. It was nice seeing the happy faces of the ones you helped out. Kurami was reminded of this feeling knowing this is how the demons in Makai appreciated her whenever she was kind to them. Sure she had to kill a lot of them. But that didn't mean she was a cold blooded ruler.

If she had to be honest with herself. This is the happiest she's been in a long time. And it's all thanks to the man next to her. Just thinking about Naruto even a little bit was enough to make her want him again. Kurami never thought a person could make her feel so strongly about them. Kushina was one but Naruto definitely takes the cake.

They had went by asking if anybody had any injuries or illnesses of any kind. Kurami had taught Naruto how to heal a person from anything. It didn't matter what they were suffering from. They could have a chakra condition and they could still help that person by using their healing capabilities to expand their reserves without any strain. It's amazing what you can do with demonic powers.

They had healed over half of the population that had something wrong with them. It was easy and only took a couple hours. Everyone who they healed was very grateful towards the couple. Kurami and Naruto was also able to provide food for anyone or household who needed it. Because of how much they did, the people of wave now declared them as their saviors. They even dedicated a day to them. Naming it 'Uzumaki Day'. By the time they were done helping the townspeople. Naruto and Kurami went back to Tazuna's home.

When they walked in, they saw both Tazuna and Inari sitting in the living room with an uncomfortable look on their faces. When Naruto was about to ask what was wrong. He suddenly heard some familiar sounds. When he looked over to Kurami, he saw that she noticed it as well.

Both of them started laughing. While they sorta felt bad for Inari. It was hilarious to see Tazuna's expression. After talking to Tazuna and Inari for awhile. Telling them what they did in town. Both Naruto and Kurami decided to go into a separate room from Tsunami's. Well it was originally the room Naruto was supposed to sleep in instead of Tsunami's room. For Tazuna and Inari's sake they applied silencing seals before enjoying their night full of passionate hot sex.

The next day finally came as they were being seen off by Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and many of the townspeople.

"Thanks for everything kid. If it wasn't for you two, none of this would've happened. Now make sure you two visit us whenever you get a chance. After what you guys pulled off we're like family now. So don't be strangers to us." Tazuna voiced.

"No problem Tazuna, we'll be sure to visit. Inari make sure you look out for your mother and grandfather. Pretty soon you're going to be the man of the house. So you gotta step up to the plate. Don't go around crying about how bad your life is. This time just suck it up and deal with it like a man." Naruto told Inari.

Inari took his words to heart. Naruto could see a fire lit under his eyes. "You got it Naruto-nii!" The boy said.

"Good." Naruto smirked as he ruffled Inari's hair with his hand.

"Say Tazuna what are you going to name the bridge?" Kurami wondered.

"Hmm you know I haven't thought of a name until you just mentioned it." Tazuna had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I got a name." Tsunami spoke up. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge? After all the bridge wouldn't have been completed this quickly without his clones. Plus it's another way of our country honoring him for what he's done for us."

"You don't have to-oof." Naruto started to speak up until Kurami elbowed him in his side.

"That's a great name Tsunami-chan! It does roll off the tongue nicely." Kurami said.

The townspeople were all mumbling in agreement. Tazuna nodded. "Alright the Great Naruto Bridge it is then."

Tsunami walked up and kissed Haku, Kurami and Naruto all on the lips. Surprising all of the people including Tazuna and Inari. She handed Naruto an envelope. "That's the treaty for Wave wanting time form an alliance with Konoha. Be careful on your way back. And I'll be seeing you all soon like we planned." Tsunami winked at them before she turned around to walk back to Tazuna.

"You got it Tsunami-chan. Well we're off, see you all." Naruto waved before him, Kurami and Haku used shunshin to leave.


End file.
